


A Drabble a Day

by Crystallized_Shadow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, But they don't mind, Canon-Typical Violence, Cat Demon Tobirama, Choking, Dark Hashirama, Dark Tobirama, Deity Indra, Double Penetration, Dragon Indra, Drugging your sparring partner so you can win, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even as a cat he's an asshole, First Time writing Smut, Fluff, Hashirama is a major klutz, Human Sacrifice, Inappropriate use of Fire Jutsu, Interrogation type violence, Kitsune AU, Kitsune Indra, Kitsune Madara, Knotting, M/M, Madara and Tobirama are human sacrifices, Madara is a masochist, Madara is a vampire hunter, Madara swears a lot, Mentions of past abuse, Mild use of sex magic, Not quite sure how to tag it since Madara wants it to happen, Office Blow Jobs, Pre-Relationship, Sass Master Tobirama, Semi-Public Sex, Serial Killers, Slightly Abusive Relationship, Smut in chapter 10, Some angst, Soulmate AU, Tattoos, Temporary Character Death, Tentacle Sex, The Senju brothers are vampires, Tobirama is vlogger, Vampire AU, Vlogger AU, Whipping, You've been warned, both Madara & Tobirama have have issues in the last chapter, daily drabbles, demon madara, he still fails at emotions, more tags to come, possible triggers, so is Indra, they do collabs together, threatening each other at knifepoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 36,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/pseuds/Crystallized_Shadow
Summary: For the month of March I'm going to post a drabble each day, hopeful! Prompts can be foundhere. Pairings will mostly be Madara/Tobirama, but I might throw in a few different ones depending on the prompt.





	1. Madara/Tobirama - "Why do you hate me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I saw this on tumblr and decided to give it a try! This is my first attempt at posting something every day, so we'll see how it goes.  
> Day 1: Madara/Tobirama - "Why do you hate me?"

Since the founding of the village Madara had been forced to re-examine his feelings about a certain Senju more than once. It had been easy to say he hated the albino at first, Izuna had very nearly died at his hand, but the more Hashirama forced him to be around Tobirama, the more his thoughts changed. That long-standing hatred had gradually shifted into a more mild dislike and then into tolerating his existence before it had settled on he’s not too bad. The day Madara’s opinion of Tobirama had changed once again started out like any other day, in the office Hashirama had forced them to share back when the village was first created. It had been his way to make them get along, but now it actually made them more efficient at keeping the village from crumbling when Hashirama got distracted by a shiny object.

“Why do you hate me?” Tobirama asks, shattering the silence and making Madara blink in confusion.

“What?” He questions the Senju, figuring he must have heard that wrong.

“Why do you hate me?” Tobirama repeats, his face reflecting an honest curiosity, but Madara could sense it’s more than that.

“I don’t,” Madara states honestly, “but I used to.”

“You don’t?” Tobirama raises an eyebrow at that and Madara sighs as he carefully sets his ink brush down, so he doesn’t ruin the document he’s been working on for almost an hour.

“No, I don’t,” Madara repeats, hoping Tobirama doesn’t think he’s lying, “it took me awhile, but I can admit that now.” Madara looks at Tobirama, his gaze a thousand miles away in time not quite forgotten. “Izuna almost died because of you, and for that I did hate you, but the more the tree stump forced me to be around you the more I was forced to see you weren’t the monster us Uchiha always made you out to be. You never once tried to harm Izuna after peace was made, hell I know the two of you spar when you think I’m not looking, and you've never tried to harm any of my clan. That made me realize you weren’t trying to kill Izuna out of spite or anything, you were just trying to not die yourself. I can’t, in good faith, hate someone for just trying to survive.”

Silence reins for a long moment before Tobirama chuckles softly, a ghost of smile gracing his lips. “That’s most I’ve ever heard you speak before,” he mutters and he can almost see Madara’s hackles raise like a pissy cat.

“Fuck you Senju!!” Madara growls, glaring at the man, how dare he ruin the moment! The Uchiha was just trying to be honest and the damn Senju had to mock him! Madara decides he’s ignoring Tobirama for the rest of the day, see how he likes that.

“Maybe I want to fuck you,” a voice mutters in his ear, making Madara look up from his scroll with a startled yelp. When had Tobirama gotten so close!?

“W-what…?” Madara stammers, transfixed by the pale face just inches before his own face.

“I said, what if I want to fuck you?” Tobirama repeats, a smug smirk tugging at his lips much to Madara’s annoyance.

Forcing his eyes to leave Tobirama’s very distracting lips, Madara meets the younger’s gaze and is surprised to see genuine attraction in those expressive red orbs. Realizing he’s actually attracted to Tobirama doesn’t surprise Madara at all, he’ll have to examine those feelings later. For now, he just smirks darkly and grabs a fistful of snowy strands, dragging the stunned albino in for a searing kiss. Kissing Tobirama is an experience Madara can see himself getting addicted too, especially when the younger man gets past his shock at the suddenness of it and throws just as much passion back at Madara.

“I don’t care who does the fucking,” Madara pants when they finally part, his lips brushing Tobirama’s as he speaks because he can’t bring himself to move back any farther, “as long as someone gets fucked.”

Tobirama groans at the prospect, arousal zipping though his body like lightning. “I think we’ve earned a break,” Tobirama mutters huskily, his voice rough with his desire.

“That’s the smartest thing you’ve said all day,” Madara grins viciously, not even surprised when a hand grips his bicep tightly and the two vanish without a trace.


	2. Madara/Tobirama - "Don't die on me - please"

“What were you thinking you idiot!?” Tobirama demands as he presses down on Madara’s chest, ignoring the pained grunt it elicits because that means the hothead is still alive.

“I don’t know…” A bloody coughing fit interrupts Madara’s words, splattering Tobirama’s already stained armor, “my body just moved…”

“That’s not a good reason!” The Senju growls, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he focuses on healing the gaping wound in the center of Madara’s chest. This was supposed to a simple mission, all they had to do was respond to the Land of Snow’s request for a meeting. Hashirama was sure it would be a discussion of a peace treaty and had chosen to send both Madara and Tobirama, as he was worried that on such a long trip something could go wrong. It wasn’t the trip that had caused them issues, but the horde of hostile shinobi waiting to ambush them the at the agreed meeting location.

“You would…have done…the same thing…” Madara wheezes out with a hint of smirk, not wanting Tobirama’s last memory of him to be of him afraid of death. “I…”

“Save your strength!” Tobirama snaps as he continues to push his dwindling chakra reserves into healing the nearly fatal wound. It had looked like they were going to get out of the struggle with only minor injuries and mild chakra exhaustion when one shinobi had gotten a last-ditch attack in just before Madara had cut him down. Like the protective idiot he was, Madara reacted on instinct and pushed Tobirama out of the way, the ice spear impaling his chest instead.

“Tobirama,” Madara mutters, one hand slowly raising to cub Tobirama’s face. He just stares at the younger man for a long moment, gently stroking his cheek.

“What part of shut up don’t you understand!?” Tobirama scolds, trying to keep the panic out of his voice as he tries to focus on saving Madara’s life. Dammit healing jutsu wasn’t his specialty and he couldn’t transport Madara with a gaping hole in his chest!

“I love you…” Madara mumbles faintly as his hand drops back to the ground and his eyes slip close.

“Don’t die on me–” Tobirama manages to choke out around the sob threatened to escape, “please.”

“You need to give him time,” Hashirama mutters as he walks into Madara’s hospital room, not even surprised to see his little brother there. Ever since Tobirama had stumbled back to the village, him and Madara both in rough shape, he’d rarely left Madara’s side as the nurses had given up trying to get him to go home.

“It’s been a week,” Tobirama states as he glares at Hashirama, he hated people telling him to give Madara time when the stubborn bastard should be awake now. “I’m going to kick his ass for making me wait like this!”

“No, you’re not,” Hashirama chuckles as he drops a few scrolls onto the chair beside his brother, “here’s a few things to keep you busy, I’ll check back in at lunch.”

Tobirama watches his brother go with a frown, he knew Hashirama meant well, but he didn’t like having his worries brushed under the rug like they were nothing. Madara’s heart had stopped and he didn’t give a fuck if Hashirama himself had healed the wound, he was still going to be worried about his partner. With an aggravated sigh, Tobirama settles into the uncomfortable chair and picks up the first scroll, quickly becoming absorbed in it.

Madara blinks his eyes open a couple hours later, silently observing his surroundings without alerting anyone he’s awake. He wasn’t surprised to find himself in a hospital, last time he’d been conscious he’d had a hole in his chest. He wasn’t even surprised to see Tobirama sitting beside him, his lover was the worrying sort and it amused Madara to see him so focused on the scroll in his hand that he was oblivious to the rest of the world. Smiling faintly, Madara decides to just watch Tobirama and see how long his eye can twitch for.

“When I find the moron that wrote this, I’m going to bash them over the head with it!” Tobirama snaps, very nearly throwing the scroll down in frustration; it was like a 3-year-old had written the damn thing! A startled laugh to his left instantly draws his eyes to Madara’s now open eyes. “You’re awake!” Tobirama exclaims in a rare outburst of emotion, the scroll falling to the ground as he practically tackles Madara into a hug.

“Easy there,” Madara huffs breathlessly, the suddenness of having a full-grown man on top of him driving the air from his lungs.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Tobirama mumbles into Madara’s neck he grabs double fistfuls of Madara’s hospital gown to stop him from trying to get away.

“How could I die?” Madara mummers as he hugs Tobirama back, one hand carding through the snowy locks under his chin, “you asked me so nicely not to die, I just had to listen.”

“Asshole,” Tobirama mutters to hide his embarrassment, nipping at the Uchiha’s neck when he laughs.

“I love you too,” Madara grins, pulling Tobirama up for a proper kiss, one that he gladly returns.


	3. Madara/Tobirama - "Why did you spare me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is set in an AU where people have magic instead of chakra

“You could have killed me,” the bored tone draws Tobirama’s eyes to his captive. It hadn’t been easy to catch his prey, not that he thought it would be when he’d accepted the mission from his brother. Madara Uchiha was a notorious dark mage, one that Konoha Academy had spawned years ago when Hashirama and Tobirama were both students themselves. Hashirama, now the headmaster, had decided it was finally time to clean up their mistake and had tasked Tobirama, the potions professor and strongest water mage the world had seen in more than a millennium, to bring Madara in.

“I didn’t,” Tobirama states, his eyes lingering on the bruises and cuts littering the soggy fire mage.  


“You don’t have the balls to kill me,” Madara states with a shrug, the motion rattling the thick metal cuffs keeping his arm pulled behind him and his magic trapped in his body.

“Water is an extension of my will,” Tobirama reminds him with a frown, “your body is mostly water. Keep pissing me off and I’ll show you want I can do with that water.”

“So, it’s not lack of skill that I’m still here,” Madara comments as he leans back against the wall of the cave they are resting in, it was hard with his arms behind his back, but Madara was determined not to show any discomfort around the bastard. “That makes me wonder, why did you spare me?”

“Hashirama wants you brought back alive,” Tobirama states with a frown, “some misguided notion of reforming you I’m sure.”

“That fool was always too optimistic for his own good,” Madara chuckles, a touch of fondness softening the usually harsh sound.

“I wanted to bring back your head,” Tobirama states with a smirk, though instead of looking offend, Madara just smirks right back.

“I always knew you liked my face,” Madara sneers, enjoying the way Tobirama’s fists clench in anger and his face contorts in rage.

“I don’t like any part of you!!” Tobirama snaps much to Madara’s amusement. “Not even your own family likes you!”

“Don’t you dare bring my family into this!!” Madara roars as he lunges forward, almost getting to Tobirama before the younger mage hits him with a spell. The hasty spell sends Madara flying back into the opposite wall, his head cracking against the rock.

“Maybe that will knock some sense into you,” Tobirama mutters as he strengthens the spell over Madara, so they don’t have repeat performance.

“Fuck you!” Madara spits as he glares at the hazy shape he knows is Tobirama.

“We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow,” Tobirama states as he starts the process of setting up his sleeping roll.

“How long do I have to suffer through being in your presence?”

“Not a minute longer than necessary,” Tobirama grumbles as he settles into his bed roll. “If we make good time it will take us a week to get back to Konoha Academy. Now shut up and go to sleep.”

“A week huh?” Madara muses as he leans back against the wall again. “Don’t let any of the creepy crawlies bite you.”

“You’re over there,” Tobirama smirks before rolls over to face the opposite wall, not wanting to look at Madara all night.

Madara watches the fire fade until it’s just a few dwindling embers. He was sure that Tobirama would do his best to make sure their travels only took a week, but even if he managed, it would be too late for Madara. Elemental mages are considered the rarest types of mages as there are few truly gifted elemental mages left. To be considered an elemental mage is more than just having an affinity for a certain type of element spells, just being good at fire spells did not make one a fire elemental mage. To call yourself an elemental mage, one had to be able to bend the element to their will and be able to call upon it at any given moment, even without a proper spell. For those that could control water, wind, or earth, their elements are always around them in some form, lightning is a bit more difficult but there is enough technology around now a days that some form of electricity is close enough to manipulate. Fire is the most difficult element to claim control of as there is rarely a good source of fire around, so a mage’s magic must burn hot enough to summon a blaze at any time. Even now Madara could feel his magic burning away inside him, looking for an out, but with it trapped behind the magical handcuffs, the only thing it could burn up was him. Madara figured with how strong his magic was, it would only be a few days before he self-combusted.

The next morning Madara is rudely awakened by a jet of water to his face, making him glare at the water mage. “Was that necessary?” Madara growls as he continues to glare at Tobirama’s smirking face.

“It was if you want breakfast,” Tobirama states smugly as he releases the binding spell holding Madara to the wall.

“Are you planning to feed me?” Madara asks with a raised eyebrow as he manages to shuffle over to the fire the other mage is sitting by.

“Fuck no,” Tobirama gags before he mutters a spell under his breath and the chain between the cuffs disappears.

Madara has two seconds to grin as he moves his hands in front of him, before the chain reappears. “I hate you,” he states and Tobirama chuckles as he hands Madara a bowl of the rice. The fire mage takes it with a grumble and quickly eats before Tobirama can change his mind about giving him food.

The two set off after breakfast and it proves to be a quiet day. That night Tobirama binds Madara to the cave wall again, but this time he gives the older mage just enough slack to lay down. Madara was grateful they were crossing such rocky terrain, he hated the thought of sleeping out in the open like this. On the third day of travel Tobirama finds himself tired of the silence between them.

“Why did you do it?” Tobirama asks as they walk, “betray Konoha.”

“I needed to leave,” Madara admits, seeing no point in lying since he knew he probably only had hours left until he died, “I found something that made my blood burn hotter than normal, and after my third accidentally fire I decided I needed to leave. Your stump of a brother wouldn’t let me, and the council agreed with him, so I forced them to see it my way.”

“You nearly burned down the academy with the students in it!” Tobirama exclaims as he glares at Madara, who just stops walking to meet his gaze.

“I knew you were close by and would put out the fire,” Madara admits with a grin that has too many teeth to be considered friendly, “and it created the perfect diversion for me to leave.”

“Was it worth it?” Tobirama mutters, looking at the ground as he feels heat rush to his cheeks from Madara's compliment of his skills.

Madara is silent for a long moment as he observes the younger mage before he finally sighs. “No, it wasn’t,” he admits, “my feelings haven’t changed.”

“Your feelings?” Tobirama raises an eyebrow at that, looking back at Madara in time to see his face contort in pain. “Madara?”

“It’s time,” Madara grimaces as he falls to his knees, his bound hands just barely keeping him from faceplanting.

“Time for what?” Tobirama demands as he moves over to check on his captive.

“Stay away!” Madara demands, panic clear in his eyes as he looks at Tobirama, “I’m about to become a fireball, any closer and you’ll go up in flames too.”

“You what!?” Tobirama exclaims, wondering if this is a trick of some kind, “and why do you care? You hate me!”

“My magic has been burning me up from the inside out ever since you blocked it,” Madara chuckles with a pained smile, “and despite everything I still love your stupid face.”

“I’m the reason you left,” Tobirama mutters, his eyes wide in understanding and Madara nods, “you should have told me!”

“Sorry…” Madara barely gets the word out before a scream is torn from his throat as patches of his skin start to glow bright red.

“Shit!” Tobirama growls, releasing the cuffs as quickly as he can. A huge fireball engulfs Madara, forcing Tobirama to jump back before he can see if he succeeded. Reacting on instinct Tobirama calls the water from around him to douse the raging flame. All that’s left behind is a smoking body that the water mage can’t tell is living or not.

“Madara!” Rushing over to the body, Tobirama cradles him close to his chest, trying find his heartbeat. Before he can find it, a weak cough interrupts him and he sees Madara’s eyes blink open.

“I didn’t die,” Madara coughs, wincing in pain, “neat.”

“You’re an asshole,” Tobirama growls, grabbing a fistful of hair and dragging Madara into a kiss, one the startled fire mage quickly returns.

“But you love me anyway?” Madara questions with a dopey grin.

“Sage dammit I do,” Tobirama sighs, “I have since we were kids.”

The two lapse into silence after that confession, both wondering how they missed the signs. “If you take me back, I’m probably going to get executed,” Madara says after a moment and Tobirama smirks.

“Let’s take the long way back then.”


	4. Madara/Tobirama - "I'm dying."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy modern AU for everyone to enjoy!

“Have you moved at all?” Madara asks as he looks into the living room on his way to the kitchen to take care of the stuff he’d bought at the store.

“Shut up,” Tobirama groans miserably, “I’m dying.”

“You have a cold,” Madara states in his most unimpressed tone possible, “and I thought Hashirama was the drama queen of your family.”

“Anija is a miserable bear when he gets sick,” Tobirama huffs as he burrows deeper into his blankets.

Madara just chuckles to himself as he puts away everything. He and Tobirama had started living together when the younger man had returned to Konoha to work on his master’s degree. Madara himself had a steady job at police station, he was sure he would make detective soon, and he owned his own house. When Tobirama had expressed how much he wanted to leave his brother’s house, a sentiment Madara completely understood, it had just made sense to offer his home to his boyfriend. Tobirama had just started his winter break, his first change to relax since August, and the poor sucker had caught a freaking cold.

“I can hear you mocking me in your head,” Tobirama frowns as he stumbles into the kitchen, blanket wrapped tightly around him.

“You look like you’re about to fall over,” Madara says, masking his worry for his partner’s health with a frown, “go lay back down.”

“I’m cold,” Tobirama whines, looking at Madara with those damn puppy eyes of his.

“I’ll bring you another blanket in a minute,” the older man sighs, “I need to finish taking care of everything and make dinner.”

“I don’t want a blanket,” Tobirama pouts and Madara blushes when he realizes he’s asking to cuddle.

“Let me make us some soup,” Madara mutters and Tobirama grins before retreating to the couch. “Little shit.” The off-duty police officer just sighs and finishes the task at hand, getting everything put where it goes. After making two bowls of soup, Madara takes it to the table and coaxes Tobirama off the couch again.

“Can’t we eat on the couch?” Tobirama asks innocently and Madara frowns.

“Absolutely not.” There was no way Madara was letting them eat on the couch when Tobirama was an absolute klutz when he was sick.

“You suck,” the sick man huffs as they sit at the table and start eating.

“I believe you suck too,” Madara smirks, enjoying the blush that spreads across Tobirama’s cheeks and down his neck.

“I’m dying, you’re supposed to be nice to me,” Tobirama mutters around a spoonful of soup.

“First, you have a cold,” Madara rolls his eyes when Tobirama sticks his tongue out at him, “and second, I’m an asshole.”

“Why do I love you again?”

“My dashing good looks, my irresistible charm, and my quick wits,” Madara grins, “and I own house that your brother isn’t at every day.”

“Don’t forget your modesty,” Tobirama mutters with an amused snort, “and Hashirama shows up here every other day.”

“He’s hasn’t shown up since you got sick,” Madara chuckles, “if I didn’t know better, I’d say the doctor was afraid of getting sick.”

“He just doesn’t want another person sneezing on him,” Tobirama smirks that smirk that tells Madara he probably doesn’t want to know the story behind it.

“Do you want to go back to the couch or just go to bed?” Madara asks as he collects the dishes, putting them in the sink to wash tomorrow.

“Bed,” Tobirama yawns as he stumbles to the bathroom to get ready.

Madara just chuckles at his boyfriend’s behavior as he puts the leftover soup into the fridge. After shutting off the lights and double checking the locks, Madara takes his turn in the bathroom.

“Took you long enough,” Tobirama huffs, snuggling up to Madara’s side the second he’s in the bed.

“Love you too,” Madara chuckles, once again thinking how much like a cat Tobirama is.

“Goodnight Madara,” the younger man yawns, snuggling closer as Madara pulls the covers over both of them.

“Goodnight,” Madara mutters, kissing the top of Tobirama’s head before he lets himself drift to sleep.


	5. Hashirama/Izuna - "I fucked up."

“Aniki help me!” Izuna wails as he bursts into Madara’s office. Madara looks up from the paper he’s reading with a frown that instantly freezes his younger brother.

“I’m busy,” the elder brother states with a dismissive wave, “go bother that tree stump you like so much.”

“I can’t,” Izuna whines, “I fucked up.”

“What did you set on fire now?” Madara asks with a sigh, Izuna only said he’d fucked up when he’d burned down something important or there was a body to hide; he really hoped it was the first one. “It had better not be a body, I’m running out of places to hide them.”

“It’s not a body, this time,” Izuna assures with a grin that does nothing to convince Madara he’s telling the truth, “I’m promise no one is dead.”

“Then who or what did you maim with fire?” Madara demands, wondering why he puts up with this shit.

“I might have burned down Hashirama’s greenhouse,” Izuna mutters quickly and Madara winces.

“You really fucked up.”

“I know that!” Izuna snaps, going rigid when he hears the front door open. Before Madara can even question it, Izuna is diving under his desk seconds before Hashirama storms in.

“Where is Izuna?” Hashirama demands in a tone of voice that would have lesser men cowering before him. All Madara does is raise an eyebrow as he looks between the irate man and his now broken office door. Hashirama follows his gaze and blinks before he sheepishly rubs his neck. “I’ll replace that.”

“Damn right you will!” Madara snaps with his own glare, “now what’s got you in such a mood?”

“Your damn brother!” Hashirama huffs as he flops down in the chair across from Madara desk and crosses his arms in a pout. “He set my greenhouse on fire!”

“You make it sound like I chose him to be my brother.” Madara’s bland tone makes Hashirama chuckle and the Uchiha mentally pats himself on the back for calming the Senju down. “I’m sure he wasn’t trying to set anything on fire.”

“I don’t care if he was trying to or not, he still did it!” Hashirama exclaims, throwing his hands up in exasperation, “some of those plants were exotic!”

“I’m sure he’ll help you replace them after he’s done hiding like a coward,” Madara promises, ignoring the pinch on his calf. “You know that, so why are you really upset?”

“It doesn’t matter how nice I am, your brother hates me,” Hashirama mutters with a depressed sigh, missing the devious smirk that crosses Madara’s face in his gloom.

“Why do you think he hates you?” Madara asks, making sure to keep his voice normal so the Senju doesn’t suspect anything.

“That’s the third fire he’s set on my property this week!” Hashirama exclaims, jumping to his feet so he can start pacing. “Arson isn’t usually a sign of friendship!”

“It is for a pyromaniac,” Madara blurts out before he can stop himself and Hashirama freezes between steps, staring at him with wide eyes.

“What do you mean?” Hashirama mutters and Madara rolls his eyes.

“Why do you think so many things kept exploding in your brother’s lab before I asked him out?”

“Brother said it’s because you’re an utter moron with no concept of where your limbs are.” Hashirama snickers at the look of rage on Madara’s face as he slams his hands on the desk.

“That complete asshole!”

“Are you trying to say you were blowing things up because you liked him?” Hashirama asks with a raised eyebrow and Madara shrugs.

“It wasn’t intentional,” Madara admits with a frown, “think about how easily fire responds to my command. It shouldn’t be that big of a surprise that fires start around things an Uchiha is passionate about.”

“Are you saying Izuna likes me?” Hashirama breaths in barely more than a whisper as he sways on his feet, a dreamy look in his eyes.

“All I’m saying is he’s not setting fires because he hates you.” Madara smirks as Hashirama bolts out of the house again to continue his search for Izuna.

“I hate you,” Izuna mutters without any heat as he crawls out of his hiding place.

“You’re welcome,” Madara grins with a shooing motion. “Go kiss and make up.”

“I really hate you,” Izuna tosses over his shoulder, already headed for the door.

“Remind that idiot he owes me a door!”


	6. Hashirama/Izuna - "He's dead because of you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Magic AU, this time featuring Hashirama & Izuna with some angst. Warning for this chapter: major character death.

“Izuna…” Tobirama barely suppresses his urge to wince when the dead eyes focus on him. The younger Uchiha had been absolutely sick with worry ever since Hashirama had left the academy to bring back his older brother. Obito, a first-year student, had been attempting to impress a classmate by casting a spell way too advanced for him. Predictably the spell had backfired, and it was only quick reflexes on Madara’s part the Obito hadn’t been killed. Unfortunately, as a result Madara’s magic had rebelled against him and very nearly consumed him that instant. The fire mage had fled the academy, not wanting to hurt anyone.

“Aniki…” Izuna mutters, his voice as hallow as his eyes, “he’s dead…”

“You can’t know that,” Tobirama tries, but the words sound fake even to him.

“I can…” Tears fall from Izuna’s eyes, but the younger mage pays them no mind, “I can’t feel his fire anymore…”

“Hashirama wouldn’t have killed him.”

Izuna doesn’t even acknowledge the words, he just lets his eyes drop back to his hands. Tobirama just sighs as he places a hand on Izuna’s shoulder and gently steers the fire mage to his bed. It was late and Hashirama wouldn’t be back until tomorrow at the earliest, so there wasn’t any point is staying awake any longer. Izuna just lets himself be put to bed, however he snags Tobirama’s sleeve before he can leave.

“Stay.”

“Izuna…”

“He’s your soulmate,” Izuna interrupts, and Tobirama sighs, finally allowing his worry to show on his face. With a grateful smile, Tobirama crawls into bed with Izuna, both taking comfort in their mutual worry for Madara.

The next day finds both mages rushing into the forest surrounding the academy to meet Hashirama, both praying to find Madara tagging along with him. They find an exhausted and burned Hashirama stumbling toward them, Madara draped over his back. Izuna feels the ground under him spin as he collapses to his knees, knowing Madara is truly dead.

“Izuna…” Hashirama mutters, his eyes as watery as his voice, “I’m sorry…”

“No, no, no…” Izuna chants, hitting the ground in his anger, “NO!!! ANIKI CAN’T BE DEAD!!!!” The heart wrenching wail that leaves Izuna finally breaks something in Tobirama and tears stream down his face as he shakily makes it over to his brother.

“Madara…” Tobirama almost whimpers as he takes his soulmate’s corpse from Hashirama. Clutching the older man close, Tobirama lets himself sob into the wild black mane that is Madara’s hair. “My other half…how could you leave me!?”

“Tobirama…” Hashirama cries, his legs refusing to hold his wait any longer, “I am so sorry…”

Somehow the four make it back to the academy, but Izuna can’t say for sure how they managed it. After getting a now unconscious Hashirama checked into the infirmary, Izuna had joined Tobirama in his lab to discuss what they should do with Madara. According to magical laws Tobirama had the final say in Madara’s affairs due to them being soulmates, but they both knew Izuna would fight tooth and nail to decide what happened to his older brother.

“Necromancy,” Tobirama mutters, shattering the silence they’ve lapsed into and Izuna blinks in surprise.

“That’s dark magic,” he states and Tobirama frowns.

“I don’t care, I want my soulmate back.”

“We should just let him rest…” Izuna trails off with a deep frown, wondering why that bastard should get to rest after all he had put them through.

“Izuna I –” Tobirama’s voice cracks around a choked sob that makes Izuna meets his long-time rival’s eyes. “I have to try.”

Izuna is silent for a long, long time before he final nods. “Go,” he mutters, face contorted in grief, “and don’t come back until you succeed.”

“I swear it.” Izuna feels the magic swirled around the two at those words before he leaves the room in a haze. He had just agreed to let Tobirama steal his brother’s body, which meant not only could they not have a proper funeral but Tobirama would be labeled a Dark Mage.

By the time Hashirama recovers Tobirama and Madara are long gone and no one dares mention it for fear of bringing Izuna’s fiery wrath down upon their heads.

“You let Tobirama take him,” Hashirama states as they sit quietly in their home. Izuna doesn’t even look up from the amulet he’d inherited from Madara, but he nods. “How could you?”

“He’s dead because of you,” Izuna states in a hallow voice that has Hashirama flinching like he’s been struck. “He tried to help one of your precious students and now he’s dead.”

“Izuna…” Hashirama begins, but the words quickly die in his throat when his soulmate glares at him.

“If Obito hadn’t tried that fucking spell Madara would still be here!!”

“But necromancy…”

“I don’t give a fuck!” Izuna explodes as he jumps to his feet in a flurry of movement. “He didn’t deserve to die like that! You don’t deserve to carry the burden of killing him!”

“Wait…what?” Hashirama confused words still Izuna’s restless pacing. The nature mage takes a chance and stands up, pulling his soulmate close.

“He was your best friend,” Izuna mutters into Hashirama’s neck, too embarrassed to meet the older mage’s eyes, “and your little brother’s soulmate. I know you didn’t want to kill him, you’re too gentle. If Tobirama can bring him back, you don’t have to carry that burden anymore.”

“Izuna…” Hashirama mutters with a small grin, “also long as I haven’t lost your love no burden is too great to bear.”

“You could never lose my love,” Izuna promises, easily letting himself be pulled into a sweet kiss. It would take some time before he could stop blaming Hashirama and Obito for Madara’s death, but regardless he refused to stop loving his soulmate. His best friend and rival had experienced the sudden, unexpected lose of his soulmate, and Izuna never wanted to feel that himself.

“Thank you,” the words are barely more than a breath against his lips, but Izuna hears them anyway and responds by kissing his soulmate again.


	7. Indra/Tobirama - "I don't deserve to be loved."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU set during the Warring States Period where Indra Ōtsutsuki is Madara's older brother and the head of the Uchiha Clan.

The more Indra got to know Tobirama, the more he was sure that the Senju were a clan of complete and mutter morons. He had been trying to court the genius for months now, but Tobirama always found a way to shy away from his advances or countered his praise with self-depreciating comments. It truly made the eldest Uchiha brother wonder just what kind of childhood his love interest had.

“Madara,” Indra calls, freezing his younger brother before he can leave the kitchen.

“Yes?” Madara mutters, his eyes shifting around like a cat looking for an escape route.

“You’ve been with Hashirama for a while,” Indra continues, barely acknowledging that his brother has spoken at all.

“Why?” Madara asks with a frown, he knew his older brother knew perfectly well that he’s been with Hashirama since before the village was formed. It was his love for the idiotically optimistic Senju that had prompted Indra to finally agree to peace.

“What has he told you about Tobirama?” Indra asks and Madara can’t help but sigh as he leans against the counter.

“He’s told me how much he loves him,” Madara offers as he stares up at the ceiling, “and that outside of his family he has no friends.”

“Is that so,” Indra mummers in a tone that tells Madara to keep speaking if he wants to avoid bodily harm.

“Tobirama’s an albino, hence our nickname for him, the White Demon of the Senju.” Madara pauses as he looks over at his brother, considering his next words carefully. “He also doesn’t have the strongest moral code when it comes to his pursuit of knowledge; neither have earned him any brownie points with his clanmates.”

“He’s an outcast?” Indra inquires and Madara nods with a frown.

“I wish I could take back everything we said about him,” Madara admits, “he needs a clan that doesn’t hate him.”

“Thank you Madara,” Indra says with a vicious grin that makes Madara feel like he’s looking at a true demon. The younger brother sighs in relief when Indra finally leaves the room and he quickly makes himself scarce, least he be asked another question.

Deciding he needs to know how bad Tobirama’s treatment is, Indra borrows a chakra suppression seal from Tobirama’s lab and tails the man for a few days. It pisses him off to see how many people avoid the albino or openly sneer at him. No one ever tries to physically hurt him and for the most part Tobirama seems indifferent to his clanmates actions, but Indra can sense the tiny flicker of hurt in the younger man’s chakra every time parents pull their curious kids away or crossed the street just to avoid walking by him. That was the last straw for Indra and before he knew it the Uchiha was in Tobirama’s lab.

“Indra!?” Tobirama exclaims, barely stopping himself from whipping a kunai at the man when he bursts into the lab. He couldn’t believe Indra had been able to sneak up on him, Tobirama always made a point of keeping an eye on Indra’s chakra. “I can’t sense you,” the younger man states with narrowed eyes.

“I wanted to try this out,” Indra says with a shrug, pealing the seal off his wrist and placing on the lab table.

“You stole one of my chakra suppression tags.”

“Borrowed,” Indra corrects with a sharp grin, “and only because I was curious about you.”

“Should I be flattered that you’ve been stalking me?”

“Yes, you should,” Indra chuckles as he moves toward Tobirama, giving the younger man the impression of a big cat closing in on its prey.

“What do you want?” Tobirama refuses to be intimidated by Indra and stands his ground, even when the older man steps into his personal space.

“Why do you put up with the abhorrent way your fellow Senju treat you?” Tobirama goes rigid at those words, whatever he had thought Indra was going to say, it wasn’t that.

“It’s none of your business.” The words are spoken in a smaller voice than Indra has ever heard from Tobirama, even when the man was a child, and that tells him everything he needs to know.

“Let me show you what you really deserve,” Indra practically purrs in Tobirama’s ear, making the younger man blush. It takes several agonizingly long moments before Tobirama finally nods and Indra claims his lips in a passionate kiss. He doesn’t give Tobirama a chance to respond, just pulls back with a mischievous grin and is gone with a dramatic flip of his hair. The Senju can’t help but touch his lips as his blush burns hotter.

Indra wastes no time in courting Tobirama; the two can often be found in Tobirama’s lab, getting lost in jutsu theory or tossing around new ideas. When the two did manage to leave the lab, they can be seen enjoying a meal together. Tobirama rarely invited Indra home, but never said no to Indra’s invitations; mercifully Indra never commented on it. At the Uchiha home Tobirama usually found himself huddled between Indra, Madara, and Izuna and though he would never admit it, it was one of his favorite places to be. Despite their clans being at war for generations, the three brothers had no problems laying on him like cats. It was a nice change to have someone outside his family go out of their way to provide a comforting touch.

“Where are your brothers?” Tobirama yawns as he walks into the kitchen one morning nearly 6 months after Indra had first asked him out.

“Early morning mission,” Indra explains as he sips his tea. Tobirama just nods as he makes a quick breakfast for the two; he’d learned the first time he spent the night that Indra couldn’t cook to save his life, but he made the best tea and coffee around.

“When should I expected you at my lab?” Tobirama asks as he sets a plate in front of Indra and sits across from him.

“I have a meeting with the clan elders later this morning,” Indra mutters between bites, “so not until this afternoon.”

“Good, I have to be in the office until 1,” Tobirama sighs, “it was supposed to be my day off but Hashirama is behind on his paperwork again.”

“I don’t know what my brother sees in him.”

“A good time in bed,” Tobirama blurts before he can stop himself. There is a beat of silence before both men start laughing.

“Tobirama,” Indra says after the two have lapsed into silence, drawing the other’s eyes to him. “I love you.”

Tobirama resembles a fish for a moment before he frowns and glares down into his coffee. “I don’t deserve to be loved.”

“Bullshit!” Indra exclaims, slamming his hands on the table and making Tobirama flinch. “I don’t care what those idiot Senju have told you, you deserve love just like any other person.”

“I created a jutsu to turn the dead into weapons,” Tobirama mutters, refusing to look up and see the moment Indra realizes he’s a monster.

“I know.” Those two little words make Tobirama’s head snap up so fast that Indra is worried he broke something.

“If…if you know…” The younger man trails off, shock rendering him incapable of finishing his sentence.

“I found your scroll of forbidden jutsu and read it,” Indra admits with an unapologetic shrug, “it’s an effective jutsu, though I can see why others would disapprove. You’ll find that Uchiha are less squeamish than your narrowed minded clansmen, after all we’ve made many see much worse with our Sharingan.”

“Madara and Izuna already know?” Tobirama finds himself asking and Indra nods. “And they were still willing to get close to me?” Again, Indra nods and Tobirama can’t help but chuckle. “I guess I should be an Uchiha then.” The smirk Indra shoots him promises that Tobirama will regret saying that, which just makes Tobirama smirk in return. Tobirama isn’t even surprised when Indra presents Hashirama with an official request for Tobirama to marry into the Uchiha Clan. He’s even less surprised when Hashirama agrees.


	8. Tobirama/Izuna - "I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of mpreg in this one

“He’s been in there for three days,” Hashirama tells the Uchiha standing before him, who merely raises an eyebrow.

“You’re telling me this, why?”

“You guys like sleeping together, so I was hoping you could coax him out of his lab to rest,” Hashirama says with a brilliant grin.

“We like fucking,” Izuna corrects with a smirk, “but I can probably get him to come out for sex.”

“Ew, ew, ew, ew!” Hashirama whines, physically trying to shake the images out of his head.

“I’ll get your precious baby brother to bed, scouts honor.”

“You’ve never been a boy scout!” Hashirama calls after him, Izuna’s laughter drifting down the hallway.

Tobirama’s lab is located on the very edge of the village, a safety precaution he’d insisted on in case he accidentally blew himself up one day. The doors and windows were also heavily warded so only Tobirama, Madara, or Izuna could get in; Tobirama hadn’t wanted to let anyone else in, but after the second time Hashirama had used is mokuton to breakdown a wall the Hokage had insisted on it. Tobirama had agreed then, only because Hashirama’s sudden entrances usually ruined at least two experiments. Madara and Izuna had been the two selected because the three had become surprisingly good friends since the village had been founded and Tobirama knew they were smart enough not to touch anything. Pushing his chakra into the wards, Izuna slowly opens the door and walks in.

“Tobirama!” Izuna calls as he looks for his partner, not seeing him in the main area. That probably meant the idiot was on a research binge. “It’s time for bed you damn racoon!” Izuna continues into the back part of the lab were Tobirama kept all his research notes scattered messily between a wall of cluttered bookshelves and a desk that hadn’t been clean since it was made. Tobirama claimed he had a system to his organization, but Izuna called bullshit.

Finding Tobirama hunched over a scroll, Izuna walks over and waves a hand in front of his face. “Tobes!” Nothing.

“Hey!! Tobirama!!” Still nothing, which deeply offends the Uchiha. “TOBIRAMA!!”

When that fails to get a response Izuna lets out a huff of annoyance. A sudden burst of genius strikes Izuna and he smirks darkly as he leans over to whisper in Tobirama’s ear. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Tobirama demands, spine straightening for the first time in days to stare at Izuna.

“I said I’m pregnant and it’s yours.” Izuna says with an innocent expression, wanting to see how his lover will react. Much to his shock Tobirama’s eyes widen as he looks between his notes and Izuna with a look of curiosity and suspicion.

“I didn’t put the seal on you yet,” Tobirama admits and that has Izuna stumbling back a few steps as he tries to process what that means.

“Wait…what?” Izuna mutters as he collapses against the wall, “what seal?”

“I invented a new seal to make it so a man can get pregnant.” Tobirama explains with a manic grin, “and I was going to test it out on you.”

“When exactly were you going to ask if I wanted to try out this seal?” Izuna asks, his eye twitching at Tobirama’s blank look, “after I was suddenly pregnant?”

“Yes…?” Tobirama mutters, like he’s not sure exactly what answer his partner wants from him.

“How often do you test seals on me!?”

“Only once or twice…” Tobirama’s voice gets quieter as he continues, “…a month…”

“You’ve seriously tested seals on me without telling me!?” Izuna yelps, wrapping his arms protectively around himself. “I feel so violated.”

“You didn’t seem to mind when I used them to tie you up last week,” Tobirama states and Izuna can’t stop himself from blushing at the rather enjoyable memory.

“You create sex toy seals…” Izuna mutters, struggling to wrap his head around the whole thing. “I don’t know how I feel about that…”

“You usually feel pleasure,” Tobirama supplies with a grin, “I’m rather good at it.”

“You are not helping!” When all Tobirama does is laugh Izuna storms out of the lab with a frown. Unsurprisingly, Tobirama catches his wrist before he can take more than two steps. “Let me go.”

“I have a new seal we can test out,” Tobirama mutters as he pulls Izuna back into his chest. When the Uchiha doesn’t immediately run, Tobirama smirks and leans down to whisper in his ear.

“Home, bed, now!” Izuna demands, his voice breathless with want and Tobirama is all too happy to comply.


	9. Madara/Tobirama - "Do you trust me?"

Tobirama was sure this was how he died, bleeding out in a cave deep in enemy territory. This was supposed to be a simple mission, retrieve a stupid scroll with vital information on the Uchiha that would assure the Senju’s victory in the war. Unfortunately, it was just a trap to lure one of Butsuma’s sons into an ambush. Tobirama had managed to kill his attackers, but not without suffering heavy wounds and being forced to flee into Uchiha land if he wanted to avoid the larger group his ambushers had belonged to. He’d managed to find a cave to hide in and now Tobirama could only hope that no one would find him if he kept his chakra pulled in as tightly as he could.

A loud crack of thunder startles Tobirama, making the teen bite his lip in pain as the sudden movement jostles his wounds. At least a thunderstorm decreased the odds of an Uchiha venturing out this far and finding him; he might just live through the night. Of course, because some god out there hated him, Tobirama senses a very familiar chakra signature fast approaching, likely looking for shelter from the storm.

“Fuck,” Tobirama mutters as he moves deeper into the cave, hoping his unwanted guest won’t find him. Madara storms into the cave a few moments later, cursing under his breath about unpredictable weather and stupid missions. With Madara this close, Tobirama notices something he’d missed in the older teen’s chakra earlier, pain. Madara was wounded, badly at that, which increased Tobirama’s chances of survival.

“I know you’re here Senju,” Madara grumbles as he makes his way around the bend of the cave, “I can sense you.”

“Then you know I’m injured as well,” Tobirama states as he looks up at the Uchiha Clan heir. Even in the dim light he can see the bloody tears in his clothing and the stiff way he’s moving. Madara is silent for a long moment, likely observing the damage to Tobirama’s own armor and the blood on his pale skin.

“Truce?” Madara finally mutters, disgust clear in tone.

“Agreeable,” Tobirama decides after a few tense seconds, “so long as that includes allowing me to leave tomorrow.”

“I’m not in any shape to chase you,” Madara admits and Tobirama can tell that’s a huge blow to his pride, “we will never speak of this again.”

“Deal.” A few moments pass, but after determining the other isn’t lying, Madara stumbles a little deeper into the cave and finds some dry wood. As he makes a small fire, Tobirama notices the slash going through the Uchiha fan on his back. “Who stabbed you in the back?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Madara asks with a frown and Tobirama rolls his eyes as he gestures to the ruined fan.

“Someone obviously did that to you.”

“I was ambushed,” Madara mutters, his chakra turning darker as he continues. “Some bastard claimed to have information that could help us, my father sent me.”

“The Hanzaki?” Tobirama guesses, smirking at the flicker of surprise he senses, “we got the same message; they played both clans.”

“What fools.” Madara’s harsh words fade into a wince and Tobirama narrows his eyes.

“You haven’t cared for your wounds,” he states, unsure why he cares.

“No shit!” Madara snaps, glaring at the younger teen, “I got attacked and then it started to fucking rain, so I had to find shelter!”

Tobirama is silent for a long before he sighs. “Do you trust me?”

“Are you out of your fucking mind?”

“Maybe,” Tobirama shrugs as he slowly moves toward Madara. “I’ll help you with yours, you help me with mine.”

Madara watches him approach warily before a fresh stab of pain finally makes him agree. The Uchiha knew that if he didn’t at least clean the wound he would risk infection and his back wasn’t something he could easily reach. Madara hesitantly turns his back to his greatest enemy and slowly removes his shirt and the light armor underneath it. Tobirama can’t help but wince at the bloody gash going from Madara’s left shoulder to the right side of his hip. Without a word, Madara passes over his medical kit, clearly not trusting the supplies Tobirama has with him, not that he planned to use them on the Uchiha anyway.

“Good thing you had the armor on,” Tobirama mutters as he carefully cleans the wound. Madara remains quiet, though it’s obvious he’s thinking the same thing; without the armor he’d be dead. After deciding it’s clean enough, Tobirama carefully wraps the wound, unable to stop himself from admiring how well defined Madara’s muscles already are; if his fingers linger, Madara ignores it and Tobirama would deny it ever happened.

“Let’s see yours,” Madara says after he’s slipped his shirt back on. Tobirama nods as he removes his armor and then his own shirt. His wound starts about mid-back and curls around his side to end just under his pant line. Obviously, the cowards had tried the same attack on Tobirama as they had on Madara, but he’d been quicker and able to turn toward his attacker. “Pants too.” Madara can’t help but smirk at the pink dusting Tobirama’s cheeks as he pushes his pants down far enough to not hinder Madara.

Just like Madara had done, Tobirama passes his medical kit to the other teen, not expecting him to use his own supplies. Madara remains silent as he cleans Tobirama’s wounds, giving the same quality of care he’d received. After Tobirama’s wound is bandaged and his clothes back in place, he retreats to his side of the cave. Silence reins as the two work on treating the other injuries they’d gotten.

“We’re never talking about this again, right?” Madara finally asks after the medical kits have been put away. When the Senju nods, he can’t help but smirk viciously. “Good, then you’ve got a nice ass.”

“Excuse me!?”

“You’ve got a nice ass,” Madara repeats, his smirk widening.

“Fuck you!” Tobirama exclaims, his entire face red. He should have known better than to trust the Uchiha to help him.

“With an ass like that, I think you’d rather I fuck you.”

“Once we get out of here, I’m going to kill you.” Tobirama promises and Madara just laughs.

“Good luck kid.”

Years later the two would look back on that moment and laugh. Tobirama liked to tell his husband the only reason he hadn’t killed Izuna on that fateful day was because of Madara’s compliment; Madara just liked to point out his husband was an ass.


	10. Hashi/Tobi/Mada - "You're cute when you're angry."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one earns the Explicit rating. Warnings: Dub-con, incest, whipping, choking, and Dark Hashirama
> 
> Way too long to be considered a drabble, but I couldn't stop myself...

“What the hell Hashirama!?” Madara demands as he glares at his friend. He had thought Hashirama had been acting stranger than normal, so he’d invited the man to spar, hoping it would work off his frustrations and return him to normal. Looking back, the smirk on Hashirama’s face when he’d said yes should have been his first warning.

“What’s wrong Madara?” Hashirama questions, his innocent tone ruined by that damn smirk on his face. “Didn’t we agree the first person to immobilize their opponent won?”

“You fought dirty, and you know it!” Madara snaps as he struggles against the branch-like tendrils holding his arms behind his back and forcing him to kneel on the ground.

“We’re shinobi,” Hashirama reminds him as he makes the branches tighten enough that Madara’s bones creak in protest, “we don’t fight fair.”

“Did it slip your tiny mind that we aren’t fighting to the death!?” Madara growls as he gathers his chakra to send a Katon flying at the tree stump. Hashirama’s smirk is Madara’s only warning before a new branch shoots out of the ground and wraps tightly around his throat.

“So predictable Madara,” Hashirama chides with a chuckle as he walks toward his captive.

“Fuck…you…!” Madara manages to gasp out as the branch coils around his throat another time. He coughs in surprise and the branch slithers between his teeth, like the bit on a horse’s bridle.

“That’s such a good look on you,” Hashirama mutters as he cards his fingers through his friend’s hair. “Wouldn’t you agree?” Madara just glares up at him and Hashirama’s smirk darkens as he grabs a fistful of the other’s hair. “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

Madara’s eyes widen a fraction of an inch at Hashirama’s words, getting an idea of where this encounter is going. Any doubts about the Hokage’s intentions are thrown out the window when a harsh yank on his hair forces his face into Hashirama’s clothed crotch. “You said you’d help me work off my frustration,” Hashirama mummers as he tightens his grip on Madara’s head, “let’s see if you meant it.” The second he releases Madara’s hair, the Uchiha struggles to get free again.

“You aren’t going anywhere Madara,” Hashirama purrs in a dark tone that sends a rush of arousal shooting down Madara’s spine. “I’m stronger than you.” Such a statement shouldn’t make him hard, but Madara had no other explanation for why his pants suddenly felt too tight. Before Madara can delve too far into his questionable psyche, the branch in his mouth suddenly splits into several smaller vines and forces his mouth open as wide as it can go. Grabbing Madara’s silky strands, Hashirama harshly yanks the man forward, slipping his cock between pale lips.

Madara struggles resume as his throat constricts around the meaty organ, his nose meeting Hashirama’s pelvis. “This is much better use for your mouth, wouldn’t you agree?” Hashirama chuckles as he fists both hands in Madara’s hair to hold his head in place, enjoying the sensation of the other man’s throat spasming around him. Just before he thinks the Uchiha will pass out, Hashirama pulls back enough for him to suck in a few ragged breaths of air. He thrusts back in before Madara can properly catch his breath, making the other man growl around his length. A surprised moan escapes Hashirama’s lips as he tugs Madara closer. “Do that again,” the Hokage demands, but Madara just glares at him. “If that’s how you want to be…” Hashirama roughly thrusts into Madara’s mouth, never giving the bound man a change to get more than a breath of air.

Madara fights to breath between Hashirama’s thrusts, wondering if his supposed friend intends to kill him with his cock. When Hashirama stills, the Uchiha expects the worst, only to feel relief when it appears Hashirama is just stopping to catch his breath; he really didn’t want to taste the other man’s seed. The relief quickly morphs into something close to fear as Hashirama remains still, his grip on Madara’s hair forcing Madara to remain trapped on his dick. Darkness starts to lick at the edges of Madara’s vision from lack of oxygen and he does the only thing he can think of, he summons the chakra for a weak Katon and forces the fire up his throat.

Hashirama jumps back with a cry of pain, the tip of his dick crispy from Madara’s hasty jutsu. Madara drags in ragged breathes of much need air as Hashirama’s heals the damage he’d done; the Uchiha was sure he’d regret that move in a few seconds but right now he was just happy to be able to breath. A stinging slap to his face alerts Madara that Hashirama is not only healed but angrier than he’s ever seen him before.

“Bad boy Madara,” Hashirama growls as the branch around Madara’s neck squeezes tighter, “now I’m going to have to punish you.” Madara can’t decide if he’s terrified or aroused by Hashirama’s words and just finds it easier to blackout when his throat is squeezed even tighter.

Madara is jolted awake a short while later by a stinging pain across his ass. Unsure who’s attacking him, Madara attempts to lash out, only to freeze when he realizes he can’t move. It takes his brain an embarrassingly long moment to catch up with everything that’s going on, but when it does, he can’t stop the blush that blossoms across his cheeks. His blush only brightens when Madara realizes he’s completely naked with branches wrapped around his wrists and ankles, pulling his limbs as far apart as they can go and leaving him exposed to whatever Hashirama wants to do.

“Look who’s final awake,” Hashirama purrs in a dark tone that shouldn’t turn Madara on at all.

“Hashirama…” Madara mutters, his voice sounding as rough as his throat feels. A startled cry replaces whatever he was going to say when his ass is struck again.

“You don’t deserve to say my name after that stunt you pulled earlier,” Hashirama growls, using Mokuton to whip Madara again. “From now on you will call me master, do you understand pet?” When Madara doesn’t respond, Hashirama whips him again, but does little more than draw a whimper from Madara’s lips. “I see you haven’t learned your place yet.” Hashirama just smirks at the challenge and continues to whip Madara, watching his face contort in all sorts of funny ways as he struggles to stay quiet.

Madara bites his lip until it bleeds, fighting not only to keep quiet but to force down the growing arousal he feels. His brain must be fried because somewhere along the way it had started to interpret pain as pleasure. A particularly hard strike across his upper thighs forces a chocked moan between his abused lips and Madara can practically feel Hashirama’s smirk.

“Are you enjoying this my pet?” Hashirama asks, an amused glint in his eyes as he walks over to Madara. The Uchiha refuses to meet his eyes, but instead of being offended Hashirama just chuckles as he begins to stroke Madara’s erection. He can see that Madara is losing his battle so Hashirama decides to help him along and strokes him faster.

Madara can barely think straight as pleasure crashes over him; it had been too long since he’d touched himself, let alone had someone else helping him and he knows he won’t last long. Just as he feels the coil about to snap and take him to nirvana, a tight squeeze at the base of his cock brings everything to a screeching halt and Madara can’t stop the needy whimper that escapes him. “No,” he whines as he tries to thrust into Hashirama’s hand, “please Hashi, let me come!”

“Not yet, but maybe if you’re a good boy I’ll let you,” Hashirama chuckles as he wraps a vine tightly around Madara’s cock, “only good boys get to come.”

“I’ll be good,” Madara promises, moaning as Hashirama’s hand starts moving again, “please just let me –” His words are cut off by a searing kissing and he eagerly kisses back, wanting his friend to think he’s being good.

“Actions speak louder than words Madara,” Hashirama mutters against the other man’s lips, “and so far you’ve been a bad boy.”

“Sorry,” Madara pants, withering in pleasure as Hashirama brushes his thumb over the head of his cock, “didn’t want to hurt you…”

“But you did,” Hashirama states darkly, withdrawing his hand and smirking at the needy whine he gets. “And now you don’t even care enough to address me how I told you to.” Madara’s eyes widen slightly and he flushes darker, his lust and pride fighting to determine his next action. Hashirama just watches with an amused grin, wondering how long his friend would last.

“Master,” Madara finally moans when Hashirama runs a finger up the length of his dick, continuing up his chest to pinch a nipple. “Please…” Later Madara would be embarrassed by his actions, but right now he was more focused getting his release.

“That’s more like it my pet,” Hashirama purrs as he leans down and kisses the bound man again. Madara whimpers into the kisses as his other nipple his fondled, but he doesn’t attempt to fight Hashirama for dominance when he deepens the kiss. “I have the perfect accessory for you,” Hashirama declares as he steps away from Madara to pull a black leather collar out of his pocket. Stitched in bright red along the collar are the words ‘property of Hashirama’ and Madara just tilts his head to the side so Hashirama can fasten it around his neck. “Good boy,” the Senju chuckles, running his fingers gently through Madara’s hair.

Feeling the collar around his neck sends a surprise jolt of lust straight to his cock and Madara can’t help but whimper in need. “Master, please,” Madara begs, struggling to get some kind of release. Something wet touches his entrance and Madara moans loudly as the branch slowly slides into his ass. Madara had no idea when Hashirama had gotten lube, but he can’t bring himself to care as he thrusts back as much as he can. A second branch loosely coils around his jaw and Madara just opens his mouth when he feels it brush against his lips, moaning when it thrusts into his mouth.

“You look so perfect like that my pet,” Hashirama groans, “but I’m afraid I have a meeting I have to get to; I should be back in a couple hours.” He smirks at the despaired moan he receives from Madara, patting his head once more before he turns and leaves.

After the meeting is done, Hashirama returns to his house with Tobirama in tow, the younger Senju clearly annoyed that Madara hadn’t bothered to show up to the meeting when he’d been told to. “Tobi,” Hashirama says, cutting off his brother’s rambling, “I got you a present, close your eyes so I can put it on you.” Tobirama eyes his brother for a long moment before he finally shrugs as does as asked, he was used to Hashirama being weird. Hashirama smirks and quickly secures the leather collar around Tobirama’s neck; it was identical to Madara’s collar except the words are blue to match his armor.

“What’s the meaning of this Hashirama?” Tobirama asks with a frown, instantly feeling his chakra being sealed by the collar. He goes to remove it, but his frown quickly deepens when he realizes he can’t.

“It looks so good on you little brother,” Hashirama mutters in a dark tone, the desire behind the words making Tobirama flush scarlet. He was used to Hashirama’s odd comments, but this was the first one that felt sexual and he was surprised to feel his cock twitch in interest. “Come, I got you another present.”

Against his better judgement, Tobirama follows his brother down the hallway and into a room that he thought was for storage. The sight that greats him makes all Tobirama’s blood run south and he is instantly so hard it makes him dizzy. “Hashirama…”

“He’s already for you little brother,” Hashirama purrs in Tobirama’s ear as he hugs the albino from behind, forcing him to keep watching the blissed out Uchiha get fucked from both ends by the branches, “he aches for your touch…”

“B-but…” Tobirama can only stare at the sight of Madara, he wanted the Uchiha for so long and to see him like this, his eyes hazy with lust and drool dripping down his chin, was like a dream come true.

“I’ll help you,” Hashirama promises, slipping a hand in Tobirama’s pants to stroking his raging hard on. Tobirama lets out a startled moan as he leans into the touch and Hashirama smirks against the shell of his ear. “Look at how hard he is, little brother, don’t you want to help him?” Tobirama nods, unable to fight his sudden desires when such an opportunity was presented to him on a golden platter. “Such a good friend,” Hashirama purrs as he helps Tobirama get undressed and leads him over to Madara. “Touch him.”

Tobirama hesitantly reaches out, lightly trailing his fingers down Madara’s chest, surprised such a gentle touch draws a moan from the older man. Feeling a bit bolder, Tobirama slowly starts stroking Madara’s impossibly hard cock, feeling the organ jump in his hand as Madara thrusts forward. “Madara…” Tobirama mutters and leans forward, the branch moving so he can kiss the Uchiha. Madara passionately returns the kiss and both men moan at the feeling of finally giving into the tension that’s been building between them since the village was founded.

Hashirama watches the two with a smirk, quickly undressing so he can be more comfortable. He knew it wouldn’t take much to get Tobirama to play along once he’d taken away his ability to run away. Letting them make out for a few moments, Hashirama strokes himself, knowing the best is yet to come. “Wrap his legs around your waist,” Hashirama instructs as he frees Madara’s legs. Tobirama is quick to obey and both men moan loudly when their erections rub together.

“Tobi, fuck me,” Madara begs, desperate to come at this point, “please!” Tobirama thrusts inside Madara the second the branch is out of the way, tearing a moan from both their throats.

“So tight,” Tobirama moans as he sets a frantic pace, too excited to try and go slow, not that Madara seems to mind. Hashirama gives the two a moment before he steps forward and presses himself against Madara’s back, making the man whimper in a combination of pain and pleasure.

“Keep fucking him,” Hashirama orders when Tobirama starts to slow down and he quickly obeys. Once Tobirama has his rhythm again, Hashirama shifts Madara’s hips just slightly and presses his cock deep into Madara.

Madara’s scream is wordless and shudders rack his body as he experiences his first dry orgasm. “Brother,” Tobirama moans, his thrusts faltering when Madara clenches down on both of them, pressing his cock against his brother in a sinfully magnificent way.

“You were born to take us both,” Hashirama purrs against Madara’s ear as he slowly starts to thrust into his friend. It takes Tobirama a moment to get used to it, but soon he falls into rhythm with his brother and they have Madara howling with pleasure.

“Please,” Madara sobs, unable to process all the pleasure as his prostate is constantly battered by the Senju brothers. Hashirama ignores his plea, forcing him to take what the Senju give him as they continue to speed up their thrusts, each strike of his abused prostate harder than the last.

“So close,” Tobirama moans before he pulls Madara in for a searing kiss. Hashirama feels his end fast approaching and finally removes the vine from around Madara’s cock. It barely takes two thrusts before Madara is painting his and Tobirama’s chests white. Madara clenches down on the two brothers, who both thrust in as deeply as they can before the reach their climaxes together.

For a long moment the three men just pant, unable to move just yet. “You are both mine,” Hashirama states in the same dark tone that had started it all.

“Always,” Madara mutters, drifting off as he feels more relaxed than he has in a long time.

“Acceptable,” Tobirama mumbles, leaning heavily on Madara. Hashirama smirks in victory as he frees Madara’s arms and helps the Uchiha off their dicks. Neither Tobirama nor Madara fight as Hashirama picks them both up and carries them to his large bed. Instead they just cuddle closer to their new lover and let sleep carry them away.


	11. Izuna/Kagami - "Shut up and kiss me already."

“Madara-sama?” Kagami mutters as he pokes his head into the older man’s office, hoping he’s alone.

“What do you want brat?” Madara asks without looking up from the document he’s reading in his thankfully empty office. Kagami hesitates for a second before he finally steps into the office and shuts the door behind him. This catches Madara’s attention and the clan head finally looks up. “What have you done now?”

“It’s not what I’ve done,” Kagami huffs as he flops into the chair in front of Madara’s desk, “but what I want to do.”

Madara regards the young before him for a moment, making Kagami fidget slightly. “What or who?” Madara questions, smirking when Kagami flushes a deep red. “Must be who, then.”

“I-I don’t know what you mean…” Kagami stammers, much to Madara’s amusement.

“The only person who doesn’t know you have the hots for Izuna is Izuna himself.”

“So, you’ll help me then?” Kagami asks hopefully and Madara rubs a hand over his face, muttering something about Izuna being too old to need his help with this shit, before he finally nods. “What do I do?”

“Prove you’re stronger than him,” Madara states with a shrug and Kagami frowns.

“But I’m not,” the younger Uchiha pouts.

“You just have to make him think you are,” Madara says, his smirk vicious, but Kagami finds himself listening intently to the plan.

It takes a week for Kagami to get everything ready, but he knows he needs to make each step look as natural as possible, so he doesn’t make his target suspicious. It certainly helps that no one would ever suspect sweet, innocent Kagami of using such an underhanded technique. When everything is in place, Kagami invites Izuna to spar with him on the older Uchiha’s day off; it wasn’t uncommon for the two Uchiha to spar as Izuna was the second-best fire user in their clan and Kagami still needed a lot of practice.

“Did you want to just practice your jutsu or actually spar?” Izuna asks as he and Kagami travel to one of the less used training fields; there was a mostly unspoken rule that anytime Madara, Izuna, Hashirama, or Tobirama wanted to spar they had to use the fields farthest from the village for safety reasons.

“I was hoping for sparring,” Kagami says with his usual grin, “I’ve got a few new jutsu I want to test out against you!”

“Oh really?” Izuna asks with a smirk, clearly interested in what the younger Uchiha has learned. The two make it to the field and take their stances across from each other.

“I’m going to win this time,” Kagami promises and Izuna chuckles at the brat’s confidence.

“If you’re so sure of yourself, let’s make this more interesting then.”

“Oh?” Kagami raises an eyebrow, schooling his expression to a curious grin instead of the victorious smirk threatening to ruin his plans; Madara was right, Izuna couldn’t help but raise the ante when he was sure he would win.

“Loser has to do whatever the winner says for the entire day.” Izuna declares and that was even better than what Kagami was hoping he would say.

Going with the plan, Kagami hesitates for a brief moment, like he’s suddenly doubting his skills before he finally smirks. “When I win, you’re dying Sensei’s hair pink.” He states, chuckling at the flicker of panic that crosses Izuna’s eyes; Izuna had already made that mistake once and it clearly wasn’t something he was keen on repeating.

“The first thing you’re going to do when I win is give Mads a haircut,” Izuna shoots back and Kagami winces at that, Madara would kill him if he tried to touch his hair.

The two stare at each for another moment and then in the blink of an eye they meet in the middle of the field, their swords clashing. Their swords stay locked in place for only a few seconds before Kagami easily pushes Izuna back, much to the older man’s surprise. Kagami doesn’t give Izuna a chance to ponder his sudden strength, he just continues to take swings at him.

Izuna is forced to stay on the defensive, either prying blows or dodging them all together. It hadn’t been that long since he’d last sparred with the younger man, so when had Kagami gotten this much stronger than him? Kagami’s next blow costs Izuna a couple of strands of his hair, but he is able to get some distance between them by forcing Kagami back with a decent sized fireball.

Kagami can’t help but grin as he easily dodges the jutsu, when Madara had said the drug would mess with Izuna’s chakra control he hadn’t realized it would be this effective. The younger Uchiha sends his own fireball back at Izuna, smirking at little when Izuna comes away singed. Getting behind Izuna before the other can react, Kagami manages to draw the first blood of the fight.

Izuna winces as he feels the blade cut his side, hastily kicking Kagami in the chest and then jumping back. Unsure why he’s having such a hard time fighting Kagami of all people, Izuna activates his Sharingan. Only to go rigid in shock when nothing happens. Izuna barely notices when a blade is pressed to his throat or when Kagami tells him to yield.

“Izuna,” Kagami mutters, his lips ghosting over the shell of the other man’s ear, “do you yield?” There is a long pause before the older Uchiha finally nods and Kagami lowers his sword with a grin. “I win then!” Silence meets his statement and he frowns, forcing Izuna to turn and face him. “Izuna?”

“Something’s wrong with my Sharingan,” Izuna mutters, still in shock, “I…I need to go talk to Aniki…”

“Your Sharingan?” Kagami repeats before his widen slightly and he chuckles.

“It’s not funny Kagami!” Izuna snaps, glaring at the younger Uchiha, “this is serious!”

“It’s only temporary,” Kagami promises, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “I was very careful with the doses so you should be back to normal in a couple days.”

“Doses…” Izuna repeats as his eyes narrow, “Kagami did you drug me!?”

“If I say yes are you going to hit me?” Kagami quickly takes a step back when Izuna raises his sword again. “Don’t be mad, I really needed to win!”

That stops Izuna short, suddenly reminded of a very similar situation. “Kagami, do you like me?” Kagami flushes scarlet as his gapes at Izuna like a fish for several minutes, making Izuna sigh. “Did Aniki help you with his?”

“How did you know that?” Kagami mutters, wondering why Izuna would suddenly jump to that conclusion.

“Because I helped Tobirama do the very same thing to him,” Izuna admits with a sigh and Kagami’s eyes widen at that. He’d thought Tobirama and Madara had gotten together after…

“Wait, didn’t they get together after Madara-sama was nearly caught by bloodline hunters?” Kagami asks and Izuna winces, which tells him everything he needs to know. “You nearly got your brother killed!”

“I know that!” Izuna snaps, glaring at Kagami, “he wasn’t supposed to take a mission, but he was bored and took a mission without either of us knowing.”

“I can’t believe you helped drug our clan leader!” Kagami laughs, ignoring the way Izuna huffs and crosses his arms over his chest in a pout.

“I’m leaving!”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Kagami chides, grabbing Izuna’s arm and pulling him close. “I won,” Kagami purrs against Izuna’s ear, “you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the day. Unless of course you’d like me to tell the whole village you can’t keep your word?” Kagami gently tugs on Izuna’s earlobe with his teeth, grinning at the way Izuna’s breath hitches.

“Shut up and kiss me already.” Kagami is more than happy to follow that demand, claiming Izuna’s lips in a passionate kiss.


	12. Madara/Tobirama - "You're teasing me again..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU where the Uchiha are cops and the Senju are a gang. Warnings for mildly descriptive torture, a slight asphyxiation kink, and Dark Tobirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU was based on this [absolutely amazing piece of artwork](http://blackberreh-art.tumblr.com/post/182267871726/interrogation) by Blackberreh! She is amazing, I highly recommend checking out her tumblr!

The sun was shining when Madara woke up and it looked like it would be a beautiful day, which should have been his first warning to stay in bed. Instead he’d gone to work like a responsible adult and instantly regretted it when Kagami had cheerfully dropped a huge stack of paperwork on his desk. “I hate you,” he groans, glaring at the young man, who just laughs.

“It’s supposed to be a slow day, Izuna says it’s the perfect time for you to finish all these incomplete forms and whatnot that you’ve been neglecting for months!” Kagami grins, way too chipper for so early in the morning.

“I hate you both,” Madara mutters with a dismissive wave of his hand, knowing Kagami will pass on his complaints when he skips back to his boyfriend. Madara may be the senior detective of the two, but his partner, who just so happened to be his little shit of a brother, loved to make sure all his paperwork was perfect; he’d lost count of all the documents that had been sent back to him because Izuna deemed them not good enough.

It takes hours, but Madara finishes the entire stack to what he hoped was Izuna’s standards. He doesn’t have far to walk to reach his brother’s office, and when he gets there Madara can’t help but smirk; Izuna has his back to the door, perfect. Creeping in quietly, Madara deposits the paperwork in one of the side chairs, he didn’t want it to be a casualty of the upcoming chaos, and leans his weight on the back of Izuna’s chair. The chair lurches backward sharply and Izuna lets out a shrill squawk of surprise and he lunges forward to counterbalance the chair’s sudden movement. Like any good brother, Madara helpfully leans back at that very moment, resulting in both Izuna and the chair toppling over.

“ANIKI!!!” Izuna screeches, jumping up and glaring at his brother as Madara starts to laugh.

“You had it coming,” Madara snickers as he gestures to the paperwork, “half of those were perfectly fine.”

“Which ones were those?” Izuna asks with a frown, “the ‘because I said so’ ones or the ‘he was asking to get shot’ ones?”

“There is nothing wrong with those answers!” Madara snaps, “especially when one guy did ask me to shoot him!”

“He was being sarcastic.”

“How was I supposed to know that?” Izuna just sighs as he rights his chair and sits back down, wordlessly holding his hand out for the papers. Madara huffs in irritation but passes the stack to his brother anyway. Izuna flips through the papers, scanning over each one; he really didn’t want his brother to give their boss another reason to fire him. “Well?”

“If you’d just do all your work like this the first time, we wouldn’t have an issue.” Izuna states, ignoring the middle finger his brother shoots him.

“You could just do it for me,” Madara suggests and Izuna doesn’t even glance up from his reading.

“You could smile more often.”

“If you’re going to be difficult, I’m leaving.” Izuna shrugs and Madara storms back to his office, no one daring to stop him and bug him about something unimportant. Deciding he’s earned a decent break, Madara leaves for lunch, telling Kagami to let Izuna know where he was going and that he’d have his cell on in case something came up. It might be low to have his brother’s boyfriend deliver the message, but neither of them was above using Kagami as a messenger and the younger cop thought it was hilarious.

Heading to his favorite diner, Madara frowns as a small form suddenly crashes into his legs. Looking down, he finds a scrawny blonde hastily hiding behind him as two teenage punks burst out of the alleyway he’d just passed.

“Give us the kid and no one has to get hurt!” One of them demands and Madara raises an eyebrow at the pocket knife thrust in his direction.

“Seems you brought a knife to a gun fight,” Madara smirks, shifting his jacket enough to reveal his gun. The two teens share a look before they turn and run back the way they came. Madara just rolls his eyes as he looks down at the scruffy kid he’s just saved. “I was about to eat lunch; would you like to join me?”

“You mean it?” The blonde asks, his blue eyes wide with happiness when Madara nods, “yes please!” Madara chuckles and leads the boy into the diner, promising him he can order whatever he wants.

“I’m Madara, what’s your name?” Madara asks as they wait for their food.

“Naruto!” The boy grins, “that’s for saving me!”

“Why were those punks chasing you anyway?”

“I took this from them,” Naruto admits as he pulls a flash drive out of his pocket, “because they were making fun of my parents.”

“You shouldn’t steal things,” Madara scolds automatically, “but if you give it to me, I won’t tell anyone.” He recognized the Senju symbol on the drive and knew it would be nothing but trouble for the young boy and his family.

“Okay,” Naruto agrees with a shrug, passing it over to Madara without hesitation. He didn’t know why everyone wanted it, he just knew those two bullies didn’t deserve it.

“Thank you,” Madara grins as he pockets the drive just before their food arrives. “Naruto, if those boys find you again, make sure you tell them I have the flash drive now.”

“Okay.” Madara mentally sighs in relief, glad the boy seems to have no connection to the gang, and watches in amusement as the boy scarfs his food down. Madara eats at a slower pace and once the check is taken care of, he walks the boy home.

“What took you so long?” Izuna asks with a frown when Madara finally makes it back to the office over an hour after he left.

“I found some punks chasing a kid,” Madara says and his brother groans.

“Aniki, we don’t need more complaints about you roughing up the local teenagers!”

“The kid was barely older than 7 and they were probably 18,” Madara states with a frown before he drops the flash drive on Izuna’s desk, “and I got that for my trouble.”

“Is that what I think it is?”

“If you think it could something to help us catch the Senju Gang, then yes,” Madara says with a grin, “I don’t know what’s on it, but I thought you might want to take a look at it.”

“Let’s do this!!”

It turns out the flash drive was full of accounting information that would definitely help them get several key Senjus behind bars. Izuna wants to log it right away, but Madara thinks they should wait, just in case the gang tries to retaliate. The two argue about it, but finally agree to create a copy of the drive to pass onto the detectives actively investigating the Senju gang while Madara keeps the original locked away in his desk. After bidding his brother goodnight, the two Uchiha part ways and head to their separate homes. Unsure how fast the Senju had found out he has the flash drive, Madara quietly enters his home with his gun drawn. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, Madara has just enough time to think he’s being ridiculous before something hard slams into the side of his head and everything goes dark.

Tobirama observes the man he’d just knocked unconscious with a critical eye. His long dark hair billowing out around his head and pale skin make the blood dripping down his forehead stand out even more. “I got a pretty one this time,” Tobirama chuckles as he retrieves the fallen gun and sets it off to the side, he’d need it later when he staged the detective’s suicide. Slipping the suit jacket off Madara’s shoulders, Tobirama can’t stop the cruel smirk that curls his lips; he loved it when his victims wore white shirts, it made the blood stand out so prettily and always seemed to freak them out. With a practiced ease, Tobirama has Madara sitting in one of his kitchen chairs, his arms bound tightly behind his back. Once his own sleeves are rolled up and his black leather gloves are in place, Tobirama smirks once more and punches Madara square in the jaw.

Madara jolts back into reality with a pained grunt, keenly aware of the blood dripping into his eye and down his chin before he’s even sure what is going on. Blinking a few times to try and clear his vision, Madara’s eyes settle on the pale man with cold red eyes and he can’t help but smirk. “You’re with the Senju I take it.”

“Detective Madara Uchiha,” Tobirama says, letting the name roll off his tongue in a way that makes the bound man shudder. “Tell me where the flash drive is, and I’ll make this quick.”

“If I’m going to die anyway, where’s the fun is making this easy for you?” Madara questions, his smirk never fading even a fist meets his nose. He can feel the blood gushing from his, likely, broken nose and he lets some pool in his mouth before he spits it at his assailant, leaving a smear on his cheek. The other man frowns and punches Madara in the mouth again, but all Madara does is laugh. He just has to hold out long enough for the gang detectives to use the information to help them; this man knew Madara was a detective, that meant once he had got ahold of the flash drive all their copied information would become obsolete. A blow to chest turns his laugh into a wheeze, but Madara manages to keep the smirk on his face.

Tobirama couldn’t help but find this man’s confidence thrilling, it had been a long time since he’d been able to break such a proud man. The very thought of doing so has him nearly giddy with pleasure. A few more blows to Madara’s face and chest have Tobirama’s gloves bloody but he hasn’t managed to wipe away that damn smirk yet. “I guess I’m going to have to try something new,” Tobirama mummers as he steps closer to Madara, trailing a finger up the exposed portion of the bound man’s chest to grab his tie.

“You’re teasing me again…” Madara manages to get out before his tie, a birthday gift from Izuna he notes distantly, is suddenly pulled tight and he can’t breathe. He is lifted off the chair by the albino’s strength and despite the fact his windpipe is slowly being crushed, Madara can’t help but find the other man attractive. He’d always had a thing for letting his bed partners rough him up a little, admittedly none had been this good, and if it weren’t for the fact that this man meant to kill him, Madara could see this encounter ending with him getting fucked senseless.

“Your lips feel any looser yet?” Tobirama smirks as he gives Madara just enough slack to breathe. The Uchiha drags in heaving breaths and Tobirama gives him a moment to answer. When he just gets a wheeze of a chuckle, he pulls the tie again. Tobirama watches Madara’s face as he continues to withhold oxygen, watching the smirk finally slip away as the man’s eyes lose focus. The tie is loosened once more. “Well?”

“Wish my pants felt looser…” Madara gasps out, his brain to mouth filter shot. His assailant glances down and Madara shudders at the dark smirk that graces the other man’s lips; a smirk like that held promise.

“You enjoy being beaten,” Tobirama purrs as he uses his free hand to caress Madara’s face. “If you’re a good boy and tell me what I want to know, I’ll fuck you through the mattress before I kill you.” Madara doesn’t even try and hide the groan that bubbles up his throat.

“I don’t think you have it in you,” Madara challenges with a smirk and the hand on his jaw drags him into a violent kiss, teeth tugging at the broken skin of his bloodstained lips.

Tobirama nips Madara’s lip once more before he stands up straight. Maybe just this once he’d break protocol and fuck Madara before he had the information he wanted. If the older man was good, he might even keep him around for a while; his basement was soundproof after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter now has a sequel: [My Love is the Killing Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653545/chapters/44236876)


	13. Indra/Madara - "You own my heart."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU featuring human Indra and demon Madara. Warnings: Smut, mild sex magic, and mentions of past abuse.

“You’re late Madara.” The dark-haired man freezes in the hallway, he should have been the first one back, so what was Indra doing home already? He debates hanging out in the hallway for a little longer, but quickly decides against it. Madara isn’t surprised to see Indra sitting on the couch, clearly waiting for him. “Where have you been?”

“Completing the chores you left for me,” Madara says with a frown, standing before Indra, his eyes on the ground; he knew better than to try and do anything before the human was done with his spiel.

“You sound unpleased with your work,” Indra comments, idling playing the with bright red jewel on his necklace.

“I am!” Madara snaps, his anger making him ignore the subtle threat. “All you do is send me out to kill scum! I haven’t felt challenged–” A sudden throbbing in his chest has Madara collapsing to his knees, gasping for breath.

“I could free you from this contract,” Indra muses as the pressure around Madara’s heart increases, “would you like me to?”

“N-no,” Madara manages to gasp out, one hand keeping him from falling face first onto the floor while the other clutches uselessly at fabric over his chest.

Indra watches Madara whither for another minute before he releases his grip on the red jewel, releasing the pressure in Madara’s chest. The older man remains kneeling, shudders racking his body as he struggles to get his breathing under control. Indra gets up from the couch then and walks over to Madara, running his hand through those silky black locks. “Are you sure? I would hate to keep you here if you are so unhappy.”

“I’m sure,” Madara pants, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground, “I forgot my place and spoke in anger, I’m sorry.”

“And where is your place?” Indra asks with a grin, he always found Madara’s reluctance to admit his place cute and enjoyed every chance he had to see Madara like this.

“At your feet,” Madara growls, hating that the human forces him to admit it.

“Why is that?” When Madara doesn’t immediately answer, Indra grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks his head up so their eyes meet. “Say it.”

“You own my heart,” Madara says, eyes dropping to the jewel. Millenia ago, when Madara was a much angrier demon, a much younger and dumber one too, he’d thought casting off his heart had been a good idea. Nothing could hurt him any longer, not the loss of his brothers or the betrayal of his closest friend. It wasn’t until the humans had found his heart that Madara realized his mistake, with the fragile organ outside his body even a lowly human could kill him with ease.

“That’s right,” Indra praises as he resumes petting Madara, “and as long as you’re good I won’t crush it.”

Madara remains silent, knowing he doesn’t have anything to say that Indra wants to hear. The human continues to pet him for a little bit, before he returns to the couch, beckoning for Madara once he’s comfortable. The demon makes his way over and doesn’t put up a struggle when he is pulled into Indra’s lap, his back to Indra’s chest. It would be a lie if Madara said he hated this, Indra was one of his better captors and being allowed to actually touch his own heart was always a relief, let him confirm that it was still there.

“Would you even know what to do with your heart?” Indra asks awhile later, startling Madara out of the light doze he’d fallen into. Leaning his chin on Madara’s shoulder, Indra notes just how tired the demon looks and wonders when the last time he’d seen Madara look relaxed was.

Madara silently ponders the question for a long time, it wasn’t first time he’d been asked that question. His previous captors took great joy in asking Madara questions like that, it was their way of reminding him didn’t have his heart. He doesn’t sense any ill intent behind Indra’s question, the human just seemed curious. “I don’t know,” Madara admits quietly, deciding to be honest; Indra rarely hurt him and usually seemed to care about his wellbeing. In fact, he only asserted himself as Madara’s master when Madara stepped too far out of line.

“What do you mean?” Indra asks in a quiet tone, wanting to know more about the demon. He’d only become Madara’s master a few years ago, his father passing on Madara’s heart to him when he’d become an adult.

“I can’t remember the last time I felt my heart beat in my chest,” Madara mutters, placing a hand over his chest where his heart should beat, but feels nothing.

“Why did you get rid of it?” Indra doesn’t miss the way Madara tenses at the question and he hopes he won’t have to remind Madara who’s boss again, he’s never liked hurting the demon.

“Why does it matter?” Madara asks in a flat tone, “I got rid of it and your family found it, that’s all that really matters.”

“It matters to me,” Indra presses and Madara stands up abruptly, glancing over his shoulder to looks down on the human with dead eyes. He only meets Indra’s gaze for a moment, too many years of conditioning to make that mistake again and turns his head back to face the wall.

“I am your servant, nothing more,” Madara states, having recited these words a million times already, “you already know everything you need to.”

“Do you truly feel that way Madara?”

“I feel nothing,” the demon states and it’s true for the most part. Even the anger he’d felt earlier came less and less frequently; the longer he stayed detached from his heart the less he felt anything. “If that is all, I wish to retire for the night.”

Knowing the demon can’t leave until he dismisses him, Indra can’t help but stare at Madara’s back. He knew that deep scars littered the muscular flesh, he’d seen his father and grandfather whip Madara before to keep him in line. “You can feel pain.”

“Do you intend to whip me now?” Madara asks in the same bland tone, “beat me bloody to remind me I’m beneath you?”

Instead of responding, Indra brings the jewel to his lips, muttering a soft spell against the smooth surface. The jewel glows brighter, burning hotter than Indra’s ever felt it before, and he waits, watching Madara to see what effect the spell has on him.

Madara continues to stand with his back to Indra, waiting for the first strike to come. Instead of being struck, he feels his body heating up, something foreign settling in the pit of his stomach. Ignoring whatever is going on, Madara refuses to turn around, waiting to either be struck or dismissed. He’s uncomfortably warm now, even his cheeks feel warm, and it’s getting harder to think clearly; what had Indra even asked him?

Indra has to give Madara credit for remaining still for so long, his spell was a rather potent one and it was impressive that the demon wasn’t begging yet. When he hears Madara start to pant, Indra smirks and slowly walks over to the demon, hugging him front behind. “Are you feeling okay Madara?” Indra purrs, his lips brushing against the shell of Madara’s pointed ear and the demon moans.

“W-what did…” Another moan cuts off Madara’s words as Indra trails kisses down to his neck. “…you do…?”

“Just a simple spell,” Indra says, his chuckle washing over the sensitive patch of skin at the base of Madara’s neck, “to show you that you can feel more than just pain.”

“M-make it stop…” Madara whimpers, unsure what to even do with all these new feelings, “t-too much!”

“Do you really want me to stop?” Indra questions, lightly biting down on that patch of skin as he skims a hand down Madara’s chest to the bulge in his pants.

A loud moan is torn from Madara’s throat and his knees buckles under him at that simple touch; if it weren’t for Indra’s arm around his waist, Madara was sure he’d be on the floor. Before he can even try and come up with an answer, Indra grips him through his pants and slowly starts to move his hand. “Ah!” Madara tries to squirm out of Indra’s grasp, not understanding what is happening to him and wanting to get away.

“Are you enjoying yourself Madara?” Indra purrs, kissing back up the demon’s ear so he can tug on the other’s earlobe. He doesn’t miss the hitch in Madara’s breathing or the way he’s started thrusting into the hand still slowly stroking him. Indra is a little surprised by just how sensitive Madara is and a sudden thought has him smirking. “Madara, have you done this before?”

Madara hears the dark pleasure in Indra’s voice and he bites back a whimper as he shakes his head. He’d never been interested in anyone before he’d cast off his heart and after he’d become a servant anything like that was out of the question. Indra’s hand instantly stops and Madara has half a second to think he’s done something wrong before he’s spun around and pulled into possessive kiss. Having no idea what to do, Madara lets the human lead the kiss, a breathless whine leaving him when Indra pulls back much too soon. “P-please…” Madara mutters, he’s not sure what he wants but everything is hot and he knows Indra will help him.

“Of course,” Indra grins, sweeping Madara off his feet and taking the demon to his bed. He wastes no time depositing Madara on the bed and stripping off their clothes. As much as Indra would have loved to tease Madara some more, the demon was just too cute when he blushed, finding out he was going to be Madara’s first left him feeling very impatient. Grabbing the lube, Indra joins Madara on the bed, sliding between the demon’s spread legs. Spreading a generous amount of lube on his fingers, Indra gently presses one into Madara’s entrance.

Madara watches Indra through a haze of his own lust, unsure what the lube is for, until he feels a finger slip inside him, drawing a loud keen from him. Without even realizing he’s doing it, Madara thrusts back against Indra, panting harshly when a second finger joins the first. Just when Madara thinks his body can’t possibly burn any hotter, Indra brushes something inside him that has him howling in pleasure.

“So vocal,” the human chuckles, grazing the bundle of nerves again. Two fingers quickly become three and then four before Indra decides Madara is ready for something bigger. The needy whimper when he leaves Madara empty nearly derails Indra’s thoughts, but he focuses just long enough to slick his cock with more lube before he sheaths himself deeply in Madara’s almost unbearably hot channel.

Madara’s scream is wordless as his entire world narrows down to the feel of Indra thrusting into him. The human’s pace is erratic and if Madara wasn’t so far gone he’d be proud of having such an effect on the man. Madara gives up on trying to hide his whimpers and moans, feeling too good to care how he must sound. Just when he thinks it can’t get any better, Indra shifts Madara’s thighs to over his shoulders and bends him over just enough that the next thrust nails his prostate so soundly Madara comes with a garbled shout of Indra’s name.

Indra claims Madara’s lips in an almost vicious kiss as he fucks the demon through his orgasm, he wasn’t anywhere near done with Madara yet. He’d wanted Madara like this since he’d hit puberty and Indra intended to ruin the demon for anyone else. Indra presses forward, nearly bending Madara in half as he continues to batter the demon’s prostate with brutal thrusts. “Swear I own your heart,” Indra mutters against Madara’s lips, the jewel in question falling onto Madara’s chest due to the angle. “Swear it!”

Madara tries to fight the words, which is hard enough to do with the waves of pleasure crashing over him already, but then Indra strokes his still painfully hard cock and they come tumbling out. “You own my heart!” Madara exclaims, “I swear it!” He feels the smirk against his lips before he comes a second time, and everything goes white. Madara feels something warm coating his insides before everything becomes too much and he passes out.

Madara slowly comes to some time later, feeling fingers carding through his hair. He feels warm and content for the first time in a long time and doesn’t want to move, but there is a distracting thudding in chest. It takes Madara an embarrassingly long moment to realize just what that thudding is, but he jerks awake instantly, a hand flying to his chest.

“Welcome back,” Indra chuckles, watching Madara try to process what’s happened. The demon stares dumbly down at his hand for a long time before he slowly meets Indra’s eyes.

“Y-you…” Madara mutters, nearly numb with shock, “why?”

“I don’t want to be your master Madara,” Indra explains softly, placing his hand over Madara’s so he too can feel the heart beating in Madara’s chest.

“Then what do you want?”

“I love you Madara,” Indra says, pulling the demon into a gentle kiss, “and I want you to be able to love me back one day if that’s what you choose.”

Too overcome with emotions, Madara just kisses Indra back.


	14. Hashirama/Madara - "Are you jealous?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rough sex, Dark Hashirama, extremely possessive behavior, choking, and bondage. 
> 
> Starts out a bit dark, but has a happy ending.

Madara could feel eyes on him all day, but it wasn’t uncommon for him to feel that way in the village; everyone always felt the need to keep an eye on the volatile leader of the Uchiha Clan. Writing the feeling off as some idiot waiting for him to snap, Madara focuses back on the man sitting across from him, the leader of the Hyuga Clan. He couldn’t stand the man, but for the sake of Hashirama’s dream, Madara had agreed to meet the man for lunch to discuss a possible marriage between their clans. It would never happen, none of his clansmen could stomach the way the Hyuga treated their branch members; family was too important to Uchiha to ever marry into a clan willing to brand any family member the way the Hyuga did. Madara remains polite through the meal, not counting the slight twitch of his eye the longer the Hyuga talks, but they both leave with a clear understanding that Madara won’t ever agree to a marriage between clans.

Since it’s Madara’s day off he decides to see if Izuna wants to train with him. He finds his littler brother already sparring with Tobirama, but the two quickly decide seeing who can hit Madara the most is a much more entertaining training method. Tobirama and Izuna make a scarily effective pair and Madara finds himself having more fun than he’s had in a while, it was so rare for him to be able to really get into a fight. After just barely dodging a Grand Fireball, Tobirama glances at the setting sun with a slight frown.

“Weren’t you supposed to have dinner with Anija?” He asks and Madara’s brows furrow in confusion for a moment before his eyes widen almost comically.

“Fuck!” Madara barely spares the two a look as turns and quickly leaves, tossing a hasty “see you tomorrow!” over his shoulder. He makes it to Hashirama’s house in record time, hoping his partner won’t be too mad at him.

“Madara,” Hashirama mutters, a relieved smile settling across his face as the Uchiha walks into the living room, looking pretty ragged, “are you okay?”

“Tobirama and Izuna have scary good teamwork,” Madara admits with a shrug, “I was having so much fun I lost track of time.”

“I haven’t seen all day and that’s all you have to say?” Hashirama asks with a frown, making Madara blink in confusion, “just because it was your day off doesn’t mean you had to avoid me at lunch.”

“Oh,” Madara chuckles as rubs his neck, he must have forgotten to share his plans with Hashirama, “I had lunch with the Hyuga clan head.”

“Why?” A dark aura falls over Hashirama, but Madara either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care.

“He wanted to discuss marriage–” Madara doesn’t even manage to finish his sentence before Hashirama grabs him by the throat and slams him into the wall. “Hashi?” Madara coughs in surprise, Hashirama rarely got rough with him, even he Madara wanted him to.

“I can understand you wanting to spend time with our brothers,” Hashirama mutters as he steps into Madara’s space, standing close enough that their chests brush, “you’ve always been a whore for a good fight.”

“Hashi!” Madara groans, squirming a little as the taller man forces him onto the very tips of his toes. “I’m not a whore!”

Hashirama tightens his grip, cutting off the rest of Madara’s protests with ease. “But to ignore me to discuss marriage with that Hyuga,” Hashirama practically hisses as he lifts Madara completely off his feet so he can look straight into the other’s eyes, “you are mine!”

Madara chokes, the force of Hashirama’s chakra and words driving the air from his lungs. He knew he should correct the misunderstanding, if for no other reason than to settle Hashirama’s nerves, but to see his partner tossing around his power like this…by the sage it was arousing. He lived for the moments when he could drive Hashirama to toss aside his goofy persona and show that darkness all child soldiers possessed. So instead of trying to reassure the Senju, Madara instead manages to gasp out “are you jealous?”

“You. Are. Mine.” Hashirama bites off each word like its own sentence, hating that Madara would dare try to fight his claim. Tossing the Uchiha to the ground, Hashirama glares down at him. “Say it!”

Madara rolls with the impact, landing in a crouch as he rubs his throat. For a long moment he just pants, but then Madara meets Hashirama’s eyes and smirks. “Fuck you.” He doesn’t see the blow that sends him crashing into the opposite wall, but he certainly feels it. Madara can’t even react before the wood around him comes to life, coiling tightly around his torso, too tightly and he feels the arm Izuna had managed to strike during their training break.

“Bad choice Madara,” Hashirama growls as he slowly walks over to the Uchiha, allowing the twisting snake-like tendril of wood to wrap around the other’s neck; best to have a quick way to stop any pesky fire jutsu and Madara always looked good with something wrapped around his neck. Coming to stand before the kneeling man, Hashirama grabs a fistful of Madara’s hair and harshly yanks his head up, smirking at the whimper that action earns him. “I won’t allow you to leave me for that Hyuga.”

“I’m not yours!” Madara spits back and it hurts his heart to say those words, he really does love Hashirama but the thought of snapping his control like a twig has the Uchiha nearly drunk on endorphins. As he’d thought those words break something inside Hashirama and the other’s fist slams into his face with surprising speed, breaking his nose.

Hashirama’s chakra flares with his anger, the wood around Madara tightening in response and the Senju hears several crunches as the other’s bones break. Instead of feeling bad Hashirama smirks darkly at the sound, Madara had brought this on himself, and crouches in front of the bound him. Dragging Madara forward by his hair, Hashirama crashes their mouths together and swallows Madara’s pained noises. Biting Madara’s lip hard enough to make it bleed, Hashirama pulls back just enough so he can look into Madara’s eyes. “You won’t be walking away from me.”

Madara shudders at the words despite the pain of his newly broken bones; it’s not like he hasn’t had multiple broken bones before, so this is manageable so long as he gets a distraction soon enough. “You don’t have it you,” Madara mutters with a bloody smirk and that has Hashirama slamming his face into the floor.

“Do you think I won’t kill you?” Hashirama growls as he presses Madara harder into the wooden floor, placing his free hand on the back of Madara’s neck and squeezing it for good measure. “I will if you insist on leaving me.” He’s not sure what the muffled noise Madara makes is, but he ignores it he uses his Mokuton to keep the Uchiha pinned. Hashirama moves behind Madara and rips the other man’s pants off before using a few roots to help Madara keep his ass in the air like a good boy. Shifting his pants just enough to free his aching cock, Hashirama grabs Madara’s hips in a bruising grip and thrusts in.

Madara screams, Hashirama’s too big to take without prep, but not all of it’s from pain, a small part of him relishes in reducing the usually caring men to a beast like this. The Uchiha cries out as Hashirama starts to move almost instantly, not giving him a chance to adjust at all, and he knows he won’t be walking anytime soon. “Hashi-!” Madara whimpers, a choked sob cutting off the rest of his partners name. As much as he loved the rough, domineering Hashirama that took whatever he wanted because it let Madara know he was desired, he needed a soft touch right now, just to know the other man still loved him.

“Say it,” Hashirama growls, leaning over Madara enough so his lips brush the other man’s ear as he speaks, “you are mine!” When Madara doesn’t immediately agree, Hashirama shifts the angle of his thrusts, just enough that he starts nailing Madara’s prostate as moves one hand from the other’s hip to start stroking his half-hard cock.

“I’m yours,” Madara mutters breathlessly, knowing it would be suicide to push Hashirama any farther when he’s already this pissed. Hashirama’s movements are becoming easier now and with the hand stroking him, Madara is able to focus on the pleasure, thrusting back into his lover’s thrusts, driving the other men that much deeper.

Hashirama groans loudly, those words alone almost pushing him over the edge, but he’s determined to get Madara off first. Yanking his head back at what has to be a painful angle, Hashirama claims Madara’s abused lips is a messy kiss, quieting his whimpers and pleas for more. Feeling his end fast approaching, Hashirama trails kisses down Madara’s jaw and neck until he finds that one sensitive patch just under the wooden tendril still wrapped around his neck. Biting down on that spot, Hashirama increases the speed of both his thrusts and the hand stroking Madara.

It’s all too much for Madara, Hashirama is taking advantage of all his sensitive spots and it’s too much. He comes with a mangled attempt at Hashirama’s name and goes limp as the other continues to thrust into him, unable to do anything against the pleasure electrifying his nerves. Just before it teeters over the edge of too much, Hashirama slams in deep as he reaches his orgasm, muffling his cry of Madara’s name against the man’s shoulder. Hashirama remains bent over Madara, panting for several minutes before he carefully pulls out, causing the Uchiha to bite back a whimper.

Hashirama flops onto his back, panting as he tries to get his bearings back. The burning need to _claim, mark, dominate_ is finally sated and Hashirama just wants to enjoy the moment, until he hears Madara’s choked whimper of pain and horror crashes over the Senju. He bolts upright and his eyes widen at the state Madara’s in. The Uchiha is still bound in his Mokuton, thick roots bound tightly around his chest and neck in a way that Hashirama is sure prevents him breathing deeply enough to catch his breath, while more roots are wrapped around Madara’s legs, keeping them spread wide open and his ass in the air. Hashirama watches the blood and cum drip out of his partner before he finally forces his eyes to look at Madara’s bloody face. “Madara,” Hashirama mutters as tears fall from his eyes, he couldn’t believe he’d hurt one of his precious people in such a way.

“H-Hashi…” Madara pants, a note of confusion in his voice as his hazy eyes meet Hashirama’s watery ones. He just barely stops himself from flinching when he sees Hashirama’s hand move, but if the way the Senju jerks his hand back is any indication, he wasn’t very successful. “’m sorry Hashi…” Madara mutters, because he needs Hashirama to know that.

“This wasn’t your fault!” Hashirama snaps as he quickly, but carefully removes all the roots from Madara’s form. He is unable to hide the wince he sees the odd angles both of Madara’s arms hang at, easily recognizing the telltale signs of broken bones. Shoving his guilt aside, Hashirama gently lays Madara on his back despite the low whine it earns him, and lays both hands, now glowing green, on the battered man’s chest.

“It was though…” Madara chuckles weakly, moaning in relief as he feels the soothing healing chakra wash over him. Hashirama ignores Madara’s words, his eyes narrowed in concentration, and Madara just lets himself drift as he is healed.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Hashirama repeats after he’s done healing Madara, who just sits up with a sigh.

“I knew you misunderstood my words,” Madara admits, unable to meet Hashirama’s eyes, “but instead I pushed you farther without thinking about how you would feel after; I’m sorry.”

“You said those things on purpose?” Hashirama mutters faintly and Madara nods. “Dammit Madara!” The Senju exclaims with a frown, “you know that springtime makes my urges go haywire!”

“I just…” Madara trails off, nibbling on his lip nervously before he finally steels himself and meets Hashirama’s eyes, “I wanted you to lose it.”

“W-why…?”

“You’re always too nice Hashirama,” Madara sighs, “and I love you for it, but I like to see your dark side too. I like to know your love for me can drive you crazy and it’s a huge turn on when you toss your power around so freely.”

“Why wouldn’t you just tell me that?” Hashirama asks, startling a little when Madara glares at him.

“It’s embarrassing you asshat!”

Hashirama just laughs and pulls Madara into kiss; if he uses his chakra to press down on Madara’s protests, well the Uchiha doesn’t seem to mind.


	15. Madara/Tobirama - "Stop hogging all the blankets!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU featuring human Madara and cat demon Tobirama

When Madara was younger he’d found a stray cat half dead on the side of the road one day. Forever an animal lover, to this day he still stood by the fact that animals were better than people, Madara had taken the cat home and slowly nursed it back to health. Against his parents wishes, he’d grown attached and the kept the cat as a pet, one of many strays Madara had taken in. He’d named the cat Tobi, because it was the only thing the ungrateful bastard ever responded to, and Tobi had accompanied Madara for a good portion of his life; through his awkward high school years, then college, and finally settling into his own house.

“I’m home!” Madara calls out as he walks into his house, he knew others thought it was weird since Madara lived alone with only a cat, but Madara liked to let his cat know he was home. He’s not surprised that Tobi doesn’t greet him at the door, the cat is ridiculously old at this point, given that he’s been with Madara for almost 20 years, that made Tobi at least 21 at the youngest which is pushing the upper limits for a cat. After changing out of his work clothes, Madara retreats to his living room and finds Tobi sleeping on a stack of blankets the little shit could have made only by pulling every single blanket off the couch and chairs. “Tobi,” Madara sighs with a shooing motion, trying to pull at least one blanket out of the pile. The cat glares at him and digs his claws into the blankets. “Stop hogging all the blankets!”

Tobi flops in a way that can only be the cat equivalent of no and Madara grumbles under his breath and tugs one free, sending the whole pile toppling onto the white cat. Laughing at his asshole of a cat, Madara settles onto the couch with his hard-earned blanket and picks up the book he’s been reading. He barely has the book open before it’s suddenly knocked out of his hands as Tobi headbutts it, demanding attention.

“I hate you,” Madara grumbles even as he sets the book aside and scratches behind the cat’s ears. Tobi just purrs as he makes himself comfortable on Madara’s stomach. For a long time Tobi’s purring is all that can be heard, until Madara sighs and his petting falters. Tobi shifts and headbutts the human’s face, trying to ask what’s wrong.

“I’m lonely Tobi,” Madara admits with a far off look in his eyes, “Izuna reminded me I’m not getting any younger and I don’t want to die alone I should probably start looking for a partner.” A paw hits him in the chin and Madara chuckles as he resumes petting the needy cat. “You don’t count Tobi, you’re just cat that probably only has a few more years in you tops.” Tobi lets out an offended meow and then before Madara can blink there is a man draped over him instead of a cat; a pale man with white cat ears on his head and a white tail flicking lazily behind him. “WHAT. THE. FUCK!?!?!”

“Hello Madara,” the cat-in-human-form purrs, nuzzling Madara’s neck, “I’ve waited a long time to talk to you.”

“Oh god it finally happened,” Madara mutters to himself, flailing uselessly to get out from under the other man, “I’ve gone mad! I thought Izu was kidding when he said I was going to snap today that bastard.” The prick of fangs over his jugular has Madara going rigid, his jaw snapping shut to keep himself from making anymore noises and getting bitten.

“Are you quite done?” Tobi asks, shifting so he can meet Madara’ gaze, “this is all very real.”

“What are you?”

“First off, my name is Tobirama, not Tobi, I detest that nickname,” Tobirama states and Madara blinks in surprise and just nods dumbly, “and I’m a cat demon from the Senju Pride.”

“The what…?” Madara questions, deciding to just play along with this hallucination or mental break or whatever the fuck was going on.

“The Senju Pride,” Tobirama repeats with a smirk that is unfairly attractive, “a pride is a large group of cats, you should know that.”

“Fuck you!” Madara huffs, deciding his hallucination is an asshole.

“I’ve seen you in the bedroom,” Tobirama purrs, smirking wide enough to show off his fangs, “I’d be the one fucking you.”

“You…you watched me…?” Madara mutters, his eyes wide as his blushes as red as Tobirama’s eyes, “you’re such an ass!!”

“You’ve been saying that for 20 years,” Tobirama chuckles with a shrug, “I’ve never claimed to be otherwise.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” the cat demon grins, nuzzling Madara’s cheek, “now pet me human.”

“You really are Tobi…” Madara chuckles a bit manically, as he scratches behind the man’s ears, earning a purr. They lapse into an easy silence, Madara still questioning his sanity, before Tobirama sits up enough so he can look the human in the eyes.

“And Madara?” He begins, getting a questioning hum from Madara, “next time you want to play with that fake ridged cock, feel free to use mine instead.”

“YOU ASS!!!” Madara roars, springing to his feet as Tobirama bolts, chasing the cat demon around his house.


	16. Indra/Mada/Tobi - "Not sure if you could tell..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not sure if you could tell, but I'm not exactly a people person."
> 
> Modern Vampire AU

Indra glances around the party with barely hidden contempt. He hated them but as it was his brother throwing the party, he was expected to show up for at least a couple hours or he’d never hear the ending of Ashura’s whining. He didn’t understand human’s obsession with company parties, everyone hated everyone else and they were ungodly loud to a creature like him. He spots Hashirama bouncing around from person to person, his lovely wife doing her best to settle him down without much luck. It’s not Hashirama that catches Indra’s attention, but the two men shaking their heads behind his back and looking uncomfortable.

“I’ve never seen either of you before,” Indra comments as he steps over to them, both men look to be the most interesting things in the room. The two are nearly opposites, a fact that is accentuated by them being so close to each other. One all dark and wild, like a raging inferno waiting to burn one alive, while the other is paler with snowy hair and red eyes and deceptively calm like the ocean, just waiting to drag anyone foolish enough to underestimate him down to their deaths.

“Hashirama dragged us here,” the dark one mutters as he glares at Hashirama as the pale one nods in agreement.

“Well if that’s the case, would you like a tour?” Indra asks and both men pounce on the chance to leave the party; it might his brother’s company, but he wouldn’t mind. The three men walk in silence for a while, all relieved to have a moment of peace and quiet from the party. “You guys don’t like parties, do you?”

“Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person,” the dark one states in a dead serious tone and Indra can’t help but chuckle.

“I prefer my chemicals to people,” the pale one explains with an unapologetic shrug. “no offense.”

“None taken Tobirama,” Indra smirks at their dumbfounded looks. “Wondering how I know your name? Hashirama has nothing but praise for his genius little brother Tobirama.”

“Anija…” Tobirama groans, flushing darkly as his hand covers his face.

“And that would make you Hashirama’s best friend and head of the Uchiha cooperation, Madara,” Indra says as he looks at the dark haired one who nods. “I must say in all his tales about you two, he never mentioned what a fetching couple you two are.”

“C-couple?” Madara repeats, blushing just as red as his companion, “we’re not a couple!”

“Oh?” Indra quirks an eyebrow at Madara’s weak denial, “then why are you blushing?”

“Not even Anjia knows,” Tobirama states as he glares at Indra, “so how could you have known?”

“I can smell him inside you,” Indra purrs, his pupils flashing red. In a flurry of movement, Madara pushes Tobirama behind him and takes a surprising solid defensive stance between the vampire and the human. “What a brave little human.”

“Vampire,” Madara growls, glaring at Indra.

“So, it’s true then, some Uchiha are still hunters,” Indra chuckles, using his superior speed to appear right before Madara, tightly gripping his jaw. “Such a waste for one as pretty as yourself.”

“Let Madara go!” Tobirama demands, glaring at the vampire, wishing they had their weapons with them.

“I would imagine your lover has some skills too,” Indra ponders with an interested hum, “now what should I do with you two?”

“Let Tobirama go,” Madara says, locking eyes with Indra, “and you can have me.”

“Madara!” Tobirama exclaims, glaring at his partner. “I won’t let you do that!”

“Tempting,” Indra mutters as he uses his free hand to catch the fist Tobirama throws at his face. “You would trade your life for his?”

“Yes,” Madara says without hesitation, ignoring Tobirama’s enraged cry of protest, “he’s the genius with all the potential, I won’t let vampire scum like you ruin that.”

“You don’t get to make decisions like that Madara!” Tobirama growls, twisting in Indra’s grip and swinging a long leg into the vampire’s side. Tossing Madara away with a flick of his wrist, Indra easily catches Tobirama’s kick and slams the human into the wall.

“Maybe I should keep you instead,” Indra muses, “I could turn you and make you kill the hunter.”

“Leave Madara alone!” Tobirama snaps, struggling to look past Indra to see if Madara’s okay, “and you can have me.”

“You’d make the same offer as him?” Indra questions and Tobirama nods. A solid body of muscle slams into Indra’s side, sending him sprawling to the ground.

“Run Tobirama!” Madara orders, his tone sharp and Tobirama looks torn but does as he is told.

Indra easily flips the human and pins him to the ground by his throat. “I think I will feast on you both,” Indra mutters as he leans into Madara’s neck, the human’s heart thundering loud in his ears. Before he can bite down, Madara knees him in the crotch and he jerks back in pain.

Madara feels a fang nick his neck, but he quickly takes off running in the opposite direction of Tobirama.

It takes Indra a few seconds to recover, he might an immortal creature and have a ridiculous healing rate but a knee to the dick still hurt. “You will pay little hunter,” the vampire growls as he disappears to chase his prey. He easily finds Tobirama in the bathroom, working on blessing a sink full of water. Before the human can react, Indra grabs him by the back of his neck and whips him to the opposite side the room, indenting the wall slightly.

“What did you do to Madara?” Tobirama questions as he shakily stands up, wiping blood off his face. He could see a speck of blood on Indra’s lips and feared the worst.

“I’d be more worried about what you’re going to do to him,” Indra grins, suddenly before Tobirama, a vice-like grip on his jaw forcing the human to bare his throat. Tobirama cries out in pain as fangs pierce his flesh, but Indra ignores him as he samples the human’s blood. Tobirama’s blood is like the calm before the storm, it sets Indra’s nerves on end, like the air seconds before the first crash of lightning. Deciding he’s keeping the human, releases Tobirama’s neck, licking the wound to make it close.

“I won’t hurt Madara…” Tobirama pants before the vampire pulls him into a fierce kiss, forcing its tongue in his mouth. The human feels a few drops of a coppery liquid that can only be blood drip down his throat and stiffens.

“You are mine Tobirama,” Indra purrs as he steps back to look into the human’s glazed red eyes. “Come along now.” It’s even easier to Indra to find Madara, the human is still bleeding after all, though he is surprised the human had went to the roof. “Go get him and drag him back to me.” Tobirama wordlessly follows Indra’s orders and the vampire listens to the heavily one-sided fight before his human puppet drags the battered hunter down to Ashura’s office where Indra’s waiting.

“You bastard!” Madara spits, glaring at the vampire since Tobirama has his arms pinned behind his back and he can’t do anything without hurting his lover.

“You played dirty first,” Indra says with a shrug as he walks over to the two humans, “I retaliated in turn.”

“Let Tobirama go,” Madara mutters as he bares his neck to the vampire, “please, I’ll do anything.”

Instead of responding, Indra leans into the offered flesh and bites down to sample the dark human. If Tobirama’s blood was the calm before the storm, then Madara was the storm. His blood is just as wild as his personality, burning and all consuming and Indra finds it hard to not drain him. When he finally closes the wound and pulls back, both human and vampire are panting. Using a fang to tear his wrist open, Indra places it against Madara’s lips. “Drink.” Madara doesn’t even fight, he just swallows a few mouthfuls of the vampire’s blood. “Good boy,” Indra chuckles as he looks at Tobirama, “drop him.”

Tobirama releases Madara and the hunter just collapses to the ground in a boneless heap. Since Madara willingly drank the vampire’s blood, he was bound to Indra now though still human and still with his own will, unlike Tobirama. With a thought, Indra releases his forced control and Tobirama blinks a few times before his eyes settle on Madara. “Madara!” Before the human can even twitch Indra places his foot on the hunter’s throat. “Leave him alone!”

“I didn’t hurt him,” Indra chuckles, “you did.”

“No…” Tobirama mutters, shaking his head in denial even as he remembers what Indra had made him do. “You made me do it…”

“But you still did it,” Indra states, “and the little hunter couldn’t bare to hurt you, so now he’s mine.”

“Please let him go,” Tobirama begs, his eyes frantic as he tilts his head to the side, “please you can have me, just let Madara go.”

Humans are so predictable, and Indra just grins as he moves over to Tobirama and bites down on the offered column of skin. He didn’t care that he’d already tasted Tobirama, only a fool would turn away such a delectable treat so freely offered. Taking enough to leave Tobirama in the same state as Madara, Indra closes the wound and tears into his wrist again. “Drink,” Indra orders, pressing his bleeding wrist to Tobirama’s mouth. The human does as he is told, drinking until the wound closes and Indra takes his wrist back. “Sleep for now.” Indra watches as Tobirama sways on his feet before collapsing beside Madara, both humans unconscious and his.

“Indra!” Ashura gasps as he walks into his office and sees his brother standing over the two bodies, “what have you done?”

“They’re alive,” Indra mutters, rolling his eyes as he looks at his younger brother, “why aren’t you at your party?”

“I didn’t see you and got concerned,” Ashura admits, relieved to see the gentle raise and fall of the two humans’ chests, “why would you attack Hashirama’s brother and friend? You know he’ll notice if they go missing and we can’t let our secret get out.”

“I just wanted to have some fun, the Uchiha is at least a semi-trained hunter and had to ruin it,” Indra says, “so I found a different way to play with them.”

“You used one human against the other,” Ashura states with a disapproving frown, “Indra we’ve talked about this, you can’t just play with humans.”

“They are mine now,” Indra states, making Ashura’s eyes widen, “they willingly drank my blood, so I get to keep them.”

Ashura looks between his brother and the humans again before he sighs. “Just don’t make a mess in my office please.” Indra nods with an amused chuckle as his brother returns to his party.


	17. Itachi/Shisui - "Well that's pretty rude of you to say."

Walking into the house he shares with Shisui, Itachi is confused when he doesn’t see his husband anywhere; usually at this time the older Uchiha was preparing dinner or reading in the living room. Not finding him anywhere in the front of the house, Itachi heads back to their room, wondering if maybe Shisui had come down with something and gone to bed early.

“Shisui?” Itachi mutters as he opens the door, his eyes widen slightly when he finds the other Uchiha in trembling in their bed.

“Itachi!” Shisui exclaims, tore between looking grateful to see his partner and embarrassed by the situation. Itachi raises an eyebrow as he waits to hear what Shisui has to say. “I’m so glad you’re here, I need your help!”

“No.”

“But Itachi–!”

“No,” Itachi cuts Shisui off in a firm, but unimpressed tone, “deal with this yourself.”

“I can’t!” Shisui whines, batting his eyelashes at Itachi as he pokes his bottom lip out in a slight pout, “won’t you please help me? You know I need a strong man like you to help me with something like this.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Itachi sighs, averting his eyes least he cave to Shisui’s stupid request.

“Well that’s pretty rude of you to say,” Shisui pouts, slumping forward like a dejected puppy.

“I’m leaving,” Itachi says as he turns around, “have fun with your problem.”

“Itachi wait!” Shisui begs, his frantic tone making Itachi pause and look at him. “Please, just this once, I won’t ask you again, I swear.”

“You said that last time,” Itachi mutters as he steps into the room, “how long have you been like this?”

“Hours!” Shisui practically sobs, “I tried to handle it myself, but I just made it worse!”

Itachi regards Shisui for a long, long moment before he finally sighs. “Fine,” he mutters in defeat, “you’ll just keep pestering me if I don’t.”

“Thank you!!” Shisui exclaims, relief visible in his eyes as he flops on the bed and gesture toward the attached bathroom, “be quick about it.”

“You’re a grown man Shisui, I shouldn’t have to do this for you,” Itachi grumbles as he walks over to the bathroom. He returns a few moments later, rolling his eyes at the hopeful looks Shisui sends his way. “It’s dead.”

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!” Shisui tackles Itachi into a hug, nearly bowling the younger man over. “I knew I married you for a reason!”

“My ability to kills spiders better not be the only reason you married me,” Itachi huffs, wrapping his arms around Shisui to get a better grip on him. “You realize you could just throw a kunai at it, right?”

“I did and it lunged at me!” Shisui exclaims, throwing his arms out dramatically and nearly hitting Itachi in the face. The younger Uchiha narrowly avoids the failing arm but it sends the two toppling onto their bed, Shisui easily pinning Itachi down. “Now how can I ever thank my brave, strong, sexy, spider-killing husband?”

“Shisui,” Itachi starts, but a soft pair of lips descending on his silence the rest of his words. Shisui tilts his head just enough that their lips fit together even better and Itachi can’t help but groan when he feels his husband’s tongue. If this was his reward, Itachi supposed he could handle dealing with this type of situation again.


	18. Madara/Tobirama - "Why are you naked?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic AU

Tobirama swore he was going to kill Hashirama when he got back to his office; there was no way his brother hadn’t done this on purpose. Izuna and Hashirama must be playing match maker again, it was the only reason Tobirama had for why he’d walked in to Madara’s room only to find the older mage stark naked and panting on his couch. “You look like you’re busy, I’ll come back later.”

“You’re not interrupting anything,” Madara assures a little breathlessly, “just close the damn door.”

“I’m not?” Tobirama asks as he steps in and shuts the door. Madara shakes his head the water mage can’t help by raise any eyebrow. “Why are you naked?”

“Izuna,” Madara growls, not even bothering to try and cover himself as Tobirama steps further into the room.

“I’m not going to buy he stole your clothes,” Tobirama states before he smirks, “or is the reason you look like you’re in heat.”

“First off, fuck you Senju,” Madara shoots back, flipping the other man off, “and second, he didn’t steal my clothes, I could deal with that. The little shit decided it would be funny to slip a little something in my morning coffee and now my control is shot! I haven’t had this much trouble regulating my body temperature since I was a kid!”

“So, there’s nothing you can do but sit around naked?” Tobirama asks with a raised eyebrow, very carefully not letting his eyes leave Madara’s face.

“The alternative is constantly setting my clothes on fire,” Madara states with a shrug, clearly comfortable in his nudity, “and my couch is fireproof so what’s the big deal?”

“What would you have done if someone else had walked in?” Tobirama finds himself desperate for the answer and refuses to let himself think why.

“I would have spelled the door shut,” Madara chuckles, “my wards are strong enough to keep everyone but you and Hashirama out. As it was just you at the door I didn’t see the point.”

“That means you either thought my reaction to your nudity would be funny or you don’t mind me seeing you naked,” Tobirama states, his eyes narrowing when Madara smirks at him.

“Have fun figuring out which one it is.” Tobirama storms out of the room, Madara’s laughter following him down the hall.

The water mage refuses to think about the incident, locking it in the dark corner of his mind labeled ‘feelings’ and does his best to avoid Madara. It works until Hashirama asks him to deliver a few books to the fire mage, some bullshit about it being Madara’s day off and not wanting to call him out of his room when he was probably researching something important. Tobirama’s protests about how it’s also his day off and he was in the middle of experimenting with new wards fall on deaf ears and he quickly decides it will be quicker to play errand boy. Not even bothering to knock, Tobirama storms into Madara’s living quarters, ready to dump the books and leave. “Again?” Tobirama asks in an unimpressed voice as he finds the fire mage sitting shirtless on his couch.

“To be fair I still have my pants on,” Madara points out as he stands up and walks over to the annoyed water mage. He may have pants on, but they are skin tight and leave nothing to the imagination. “Why are you here anyway?”

“Hashirama demanded I drop these off,” Tobirama mutters, shoving the books into Madara’s chest and just barely stopping himself from moaning at the feel of hot skin under his fingers.

“Isn’t it your day off?” Madara asks distractedly as he flips through the books, clearly, he’d been waiting on them. “Why is he making you run his errands?”

“Because he’s an idiot,” Tobirama snaps but Madara doesn’t even look up from the book. “Why are you sitting on the couch, wouldn’t your desk make research easier?”

“I like the feel of leather against my skin,” Madara mutters in the casual manner of someone who isn’t paying attention to their words and this time Tobirama can’t stop the strangled moan that leaves his lips; his treacherous mind supplying him with all sorts of images featuring Madara and leather in a variety of positions that sends all his blood rushing south. That catches Madara’s attention and he finally looks up. It takes him a minute, his eyes slowly running down and then back up Tobirama’s form, but then he smirks. “My, my, Tobirama,” the fire mage purrs as he sets the books down, “you wouldn’t be thinking about leather on my body, would you?”

The way Madara words that has Tobirama blushing darkly, his ability to form a coherent sentence failing as the other man steps close enough that he can feel the heat radiating off him. “I…”

“Because I certainly wouldn’t mind,” Madara mutters, his lips almost brushing Tobirama’s. That’s all it takes to make Tobirama snap and the water mage grabs a fistful of Madara’s hair, yanking the other mage into violently passionate kiss.


	19. Madara/Tobirama - "Don't fuck this up."

“Would you hold still?” Tobirama mutters angrily, glaring down at the expense of wiggling flesh under him.

“It feels weird,” Madara protests, glancing over his shoulder to look at Tobirama, “are you sure this is the only way?”

“For this type of seal to work it needs to be a large seal,” Tobirama states in that tone of his that makes Madara want to punch him in the mouth or kiss him it depends on the day. “Unless you’d like me to draw it on your chest, where it’s infinitely more likely to be seen.”

“That would defeat the purpose,” Madara mutters before his gaze shifts down to Tobirama’s chest. “Is this how it felt when I drew it on you?”

“Yes,” Tobirama admits with a sigh, “though I suspect your back is more sensitive than mine.” His gaze drops to the large scar in the center of Madara’s back, a gift from Hashirama when the Uchiha had tried to leave the village.

“Yeah,” Madara mutters, dropping his gaze to the futon under him. It hadn’t been his proudest moment ever, saying all those horrible things to Hashirama to force the usually friendly man to try and kill him. It wasn’t like Madara done it of his own free will, he’d been trying to get that damn Zetsu creature to stop praying on his mind and dying had seemed like the only option at the time. It was only thanks to Tobirama intervening at the last very second and convincing Hashirama to heal him instead of letting him die there that Madara was still here.

“No one that matters blames you,” Tobirama mumbles in as close to a soothing voice as he gets, “Anija admitted he knew something was wrong, he just didn’t know how to help you.”

“This seal will keep it away, right?” Madara questions, nervous energy tinging his chakra and Tobirama sighs.

“It’s not a magic demon repelling seal,” Tobirama states, “but your sensing range will increase close to my original one; you’ll know the second it gets anywhere near you or tries to touch your chakra.”

Madara is silent for a moment before he nods and gathers his hair out of the way. “Don’t fuck this up,” he grumbles half-heartedly and Tobirama chuckles.

“You move again and I’m making it look like a penis.”

“Fuck you Senju!” Madara snaps, “I don’t need your face on my back!”

“That was pretty quick for someone like you,” Tobirama shoots back, never once losing focus on the seal he’s carefully inking on Madara’s back.

“We can’t all be fast as you are in every aspect of your life,” Madara grins, he knew what Tobirama was doing, using their snark to help him stay calmer, but that didn’t mean he was going to pull any punches. “I bet you leave a lot of ladies unsatisfied in the bedroom, don’t you?”

“Shall I point out everything wrong with that sentence in alphabetical order or chronological order?”

“Surprise me,” Madara rolls his eyes, expecting Tobirama to move onto another subject.

“I’m not fast in every aspect of my life, just most of them,” Tobirama lists off nonchalantly, “and I’ve never taken a lady to my bed. However, if you are that curious about my stamina, I would be more than happy to show you how long I can last after this is done.”

“Seriously?” Madara finds himself asking, forcing himself to remain still and not look over his shoulder to see Tobirama’s expression.

“Seriously,” Tobirama chuckles as he double checks his work. Finding all the seals in place, he leans down and kisses one of Madara’s bare shoulders. “I’ve been attracted to you for a while, you just never responded to my flirting, so I figured you weren’t interested.”

A moan slips past Madara’s lips before he can stop it, a simple kiss shouldn’t feel that good. He figured it probably had something to do with how gentle Tobirama was being with him and not mocking him for his hesitance to expose his back, but to know for sure would involving dealing with too many complicated emotions so Madara shoves it to the back of his mind. “I wasn’t not interested,” Madara admits, “I just can’t flirt without yelling.”

“So, you were flirting back then?” Tobirama grins as he drapes himself over Madara’s back, careful of the seal, trailing a few kisses up the older man’s neck. “Why don’t you push a tiny bit of chakra into the seal, then I’ll show how satisfied by bed patterns are.”

Madara doesn’t even try and hide his moan, not when he desperately wanted to know what kind of lover Tobirama was. He pushes a bit of chakra into the seal, probably too much if the sudden rush of new sensations is anything to go by. It’s almost like being pulled into the darkness by Zetsu, but then Tobirama’s chakra is wrapping around him, cool and soothing and powerful like the ocean. A sudden wave of lust washes over him and Madara groans when Tobirama grinds his hips downward, the younger man’s erection brushing against his ass. “I’m waiting Senju,” Madara mutters breathlessly and Tobirama chuckles, sucking a mark into the other man’s neck.

“Patience Madara,” Tobirama purrs around the flesh he’s nibbling on, “this isn’t a race after all.”

Madara just curses as Tobirama continues his leisurely pace, regretting his earlier comment.


	20. Izuna/Kagami - "I haven't slept in four days..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece to day 12. Warnings for emotional distress, mild torture, mild psychological torture, and implied rape (though no rape actually takes place)

“You look like shit,” Kagami states as soon as Izuna walks into their house and he almost regrets the words when his boyfriend just stares at him with vacant eyes.

“I haven’t slept in four days,” Izuna mutters, unsuccessfully trying to work up the effort to glare, “not since…”

“Izuna…” Kagami sighs, walking over to the distraught man and pulling him close. “Everything will work out, you’ll see.”

“No, it won’t!” Izuna exclaims, a sob tearing free as he wilts into Kagami’s embrace, “that’s not how these things turn out!”

“You don’t know that,” Kagami mutters as he slowly leads Izuna over to the couch and pulls the older man into his lap. Izuna just goes along with the motions, letting Kagami free his long hair, a little sigh of relief escaping him Kagami starts to gently play with his dark strands. “We’ll find him.”

“No, we won’t,” Izuna cries, not bothering to try and keep a brave face around Kagami, “when that gang takes someone, you don’t find them in one piece.”

“Madara is tough, he’ll survive,” Kagami says, knowing Izuna needs him to be positive even when he doesn’t feel that way. At the beginning of the week Madara had acquired a flash drive with information on the infamous Senju gang and in his efforts to keep a kid safe, had made sure the gang would find out he had it. No one had thought anything of it, until the next day when Madara hadn’t shown up to work. Izuna had taken Kagami to investigate, Chief Shimura hadn’t even wanted them to go since he believed Madara was just being an ass.

The house had been trashed when the two had gotten there, blood and the out of place kitchen chair told them it was gang related and had started in the dinning room. From there it had moved into the living room where they had found more blood, a destroyed coffee table, and several cracks and dents in the walls. Kagami knew Izuna took comfort in knowing Madara put up one hell of a fight, not that it really helped them any; Kagami had later checked local hospitals, and no one had checked into with injuries consist with a struggle like this. It was the trail of blood leading to Madara’s bedroom that really worried them, Izuna more so than Kagami, there could only be one reason why the assailant would have taken Madara there and the bloody ropes still tied to the headboard just confirmed their fears. When that form of torture hadn’t worked, the assailant must have taken Madara with him because no one had been able to find a single trace of the elder Uchiha since.

“I don’t even know if he’s alive,” Izuna sobs, burying his face in Kagami’s chest as the other man gently rubs his back, one hand still playing with his hair, trying to comfort him.

“He’s alive,” Kagami states and the confidence in his tone has Izuna peering up at him through long lashes weighed down by tears. “The Senju want their flash drive back, so if they can’t get it from Madara, they’ll need him alive to use as a bargaining chip.”

“Alive doesn’t mean in one piece,” Izuna points out, but Kagami’s logical thinking does help him calm down slightly, “but I suppose missing a few fingers is better than dead.”

“You just need to stay strong Izuna,” Kagami points out and Izuna nods, letting himself relax against his boyfriend’s chest for the first time since Madara went missing. Izuna was on forced leave from the department for a couple days to rest and Kagami fully intended to help him relax. That whole plan is thrown out the window when a package shows up on their doorstep Sunday morning.

“Since when do they deliver packages on Sunday?” Izuna yawns, too tired to notice the lack of a return address as he opens it. Carefully nestled inside are a flash drive and an achingly familiar necklace. “Oh god…”

“Izuna?” Kagami questions, peering around Izuna to see what has his boyfriend imitating a ghost. His eyes widen when spots the necklace, a small uchiwa fan, a treasured heirloom that Kagami knew Madara knew never took off. “Well that can’t be good.”

“I’m afraid Kagami,” Izuna whimpers, unable to look away from the necklace, “I-I can’t…”

Kagami gently shushes Izuna as he pulls the distraught man into a hug. “I’ll watch it, you don’t have to.”

Izuna is silent for a long time, clinging tightly to Kagami before he shakes his head. “No,” he mutters, “I need to…i-if it’s his last moments…”

Kagami just nods in understanding, brushing a kiss against Izuna’s cheek before he retrieves his laptop. Neither of them make a sound as Kagami pulls up the video, both praying these weren’t Madara’s last moments.

Madara comes into focus on the video, laying motionlessly on his side, arms bound behind him. His clothing is in tatters, the bloody remnants of his shirt doing little to hide the bruises and slowly healing cuts on his torso. Madara’s face is bloody, one eye almost swollen shut, and his hair is matted with dried blood, making the bright metal of a choke collar around his neck stand out.

 _ **“Raise and shine,”**_ the voice is distorted, but neither cop is trying to figure out who is speaking, not when someone from off screen kicks Madara in the chest, making the older Uchiha cough weakly.

 _“F-fuck you…”_ Madara pants, his voice rough, barely wincing when he is dragged up by his hair. _“ain’t telling you shit…”_

 _ **“That’s what they all say, but they always talk in the end.”**_ Instead of looking afraid, Madara manages a bloody smirk, until a fist slams into his mouth.

 _“Can’t talk if…”_ Madara’s chuckle is more like a wheeze, but it still earns him a knee to the stomach, _“…if you break my face.”_

 _ **“Maybe I should just kill you,”**_ the unrecognizable voice ponders, _**“and see if your brother is more willing to talk.”**_

 _”Leave my brother out of this!!!!”_ Madara exclaims, throwing his bodyweight at the person holding him. Izuna and Kagami can’t tell if he’s successful, they only see him being thrown to the ground.

 _ **“I think that’s just what I’ll do,”**_ the person decides, hauling Madara up by the choke collar. The Uchiha gasps and chokes as he struggles to get free, the video ending just as he falls still.

“Aniki,” Izuna cries, staring at the blank screen, “h-he’s dead…”

“You don’t know that,” Kagami mutters, holding Izuna close and wiping the tears from his cheeks. “He was probably just unconscious.”

Izuna doesn’t respond, he just clutches at Kagami, like the younger man is the only thing keeping him going. Kagami holds Izuna tightly, letting the other’s tears soak his shirt, his heart breaking at the look of absolute devastation on Izuna’s face.


	21. Indra/Madara - "You're an asshole."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on blackberreh's kitsune au with permission. Her wonderful au can be found on tumblr!

Madara was distinctly aware that he was being followed, by what he wasn’t sure. It was the unknown that forced him to keep moving, it was one thing to be chased by a human psychopath and a completely different thing to be chased by the demons only he could see. Thankfully working in law enforcement kept him in shape and even when his light jog turns into full blown running, Madara is confident he can outpace his pursuer. That is until his foot catches an exposed tree root and sends him crashing to the ground.

“Fuck!” Madara snarls as he twists to look at his ankle, hoping he’ll be able to get up and run again. Apparently, he or his ancestors has pissed some deity because he’s fairly confident his foot shouldn’t point in that direction. Taking a deep breath, Madara braces himself against the tree and draws his gun, ready to shoot whoever has been chasing him. The seconds seem to drag on for hours as he his new instincts flare to life, his larger furry ears twitching at every single noise. Finally, the leaves across from Madara rustle and he takes aim, ready to shoot the bastard, until he spots multiple furry brown tails. “God dammit Indra!” Madara exclaims, glaring at the kitsune, “I almost shot you!”

“Like your little toy could have hurt me,” Indra mutters as he saunters over to Madara, a smirk plastered on his face.

“Don’t tempt me to find out,” Madara grumbles, reluctantly holstering his gun as Indra crouches before him. “Why in the fuck were you chasing me?”

“You started running,” Indra says with a shrug, “you should have known it was me.”

“You’re an asshole!!” Madara growls, fangs bared at the older kitsune, “how was I supposed to know that!?”

“Are you challenging me?” Indra asks in a deadly calm voice that has the bite mark on his shoulder throbbing almost in time with his ankle. When Madara doesn’t back down, the older kitsune frowns before lashing out. In a flurry of tails, Madara finds himself pinned to the ground, ass in the air with his face pressed into the dirt and Indra draped over his back. The detective has to bite back a cry of pain as the sudden movement has his already twisted ankle becoming even further tangled in the tree root.

“Let me go Indra,” Madara snaps, struggling to break free, he was in pain and not in the mood to deal with any of this shit. He’s not even surprised when his shirt is shoved aside and sharp fangs find the slowly healing mark once more.

“You are mine,” Indra growls against the flesh in his mouth, pressing Madara firmer into the ground.

Madara’s instincts scream for him to bare his neck, but he fights them until Indra settles more of his weight on his back. The sudden shift snaps his bone of his ensnared limb like a twig and Madara screams. As his vision goes black, Madara is vaguely aware of himself bearing his neck to Indra and the fangs leaving his neck with a sound of confusion.

The first thing Madara is aware of when he comes to is just how comfortable he is, which is strange because the last thing he remembered was rather unpleasant. Something soft and furry is cocooned around him while sinful fingers are scratching his ears in just the right way, leaving him a happy, purring mess.

“I know you’re awake,” Indra mutters as he continues to pet Madara.

“Then why are you still petting me?” Madara asks with a frown as he opens his eyes to glare at the kitsune, only to blush when he realizes his head is pillowed on Indra’s thigh.

“You enjoy it,” Indra smirks, “and you were in a lot of pain. Why didn’t you tell me you were injured?”

“It was none of your business,” Madara huffs, grunting when he suddenly finds himself on his back, staring up into Indra’s surprisingly intense gaze.

“You are mine,” Indra growls in a tone that has Madara bearing his throat before he even realizes what he’s doing, “and that means you tell me when you’re hurt.”

“It wasn’t that bad…” Madara mutters, wincing when teeth find his shoulder again. He only lasts a moment before his ears flatten against his head and his tail curls between his legs. “I’m sorry,” Madara whimpers, “I won’t do it again!”

“No, you won’t,” Indra grins against Madara’s shoulder, trailing kisses up his neck. Before Madara can even think of a response, Indra steals all thought from his brain with a searing kiss. As he kisses back with just as much passion, Madara thinks maybe it would be okay to submit to the kitsune above him.


	22. Madara/Tobirama - "Just how stupid do you think I am?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate au where everyone has a tattoo of an animal that is somehow connected to their soulmate

When Tobirama was a teen Hashirama had sat him down and thoroughly explained what a rhetorical question was and that just because someone asked it didn’t mean they actually wanted an answer. Apparently Tobirama’s smartass answers to such dumb questions were considered rude and he was passed the age where it was cute. What his brother didn’t realize was that Tobirama understood that just fine, he just didn’t give a fuck and if someone was going to waste his time with a dumb question, he was going to waste their time with a snarky answer. With all that being said, even he was pretty sure this was a question he shouldn’t answer.

“Well?” The dark-haired man demands as he glares at Tobirama, “just how stupid do you think I am?”

“You don’t want me to answer that,” Tobirama states, which just seems to piss the other off further, he really couldn’t win when it came to Madara Uchiha.

“So, you do think I’m stupid!?” Madara exclaims and Tobirama sighs, rubbing his temples.

“I think you’re an asshole,” Tobirama grumbles, once more regretting that Mito had ever taught his brother how to seal people in a room from the outside; being a seal master meant nothing if he couldn’t see the damn seal! “All I said was Anija seems to think we belong together.”

“And I want to know why you think I’m stupid enough to believe that,” Madara states with a frown, “because not even Hashirama is dumb enough to pair us together.”

“How should I know what goes on in his head?” Tobirama shrugs as he leans against his desk; at least Hashirama had been kind enough to lock them in his office so they could get work done instead of the bathroom like last time. “He already knows what my soulmark is, perhaps he thinks it’s connected to yours?”

Everyone is the world was born with the tattoo of an animal that was somehow connected to their soulmate. It could be that they raised that type of animal, shared a character trait with that animal, or, for shinobi, held a summoning contract with that animal. “My soulmark…” Madara mutters, wondering when Hashirama would have seen it before he suddenly frowns. “So that’s why that bastard won’t stop staring at my back; he must have seen it at the onsen. I already told him what it means!”

“You know who your soulmate is?” Tobirama asks with a raised eyebrow, surprised he’d never seen the person unlucky enough to be paired with Madara given how much time Hashirama forced them to spend together.

“Not exactly, just where they’re from,” Madara shrugs, seemingly unbothered by the fact, “given the breed of the cat my soulmate must live in the Land of Snow which suits me just fine.”

Tobirama feels like Madara’s sucker punched him, even though the words aren’t said in a harsh tone, in fact it’s the calmest tone Madara’s used since they were sealed in. It didn’t take a genius to figure out the tattoo on Madara’s back was like a snow leopard, the same creature Tobirama had a summoning contract with, but he needs to be sure. He didn’t want to reveal his hand without having an idea if his tattoo was connected to Madara, so it was time to do a little fishing. “Since were talking about animals, I heard something that made me wonder, are hawks connected with your clan?”

“Hawks?” Madara repeats, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, “not specially no.”

“Not specially?” Tobirama repeats in that tone he knows pisses Madara off but usually results in him getting the information he wants.

“Hawks have no connections to the Uchiha Clan,” Madara snaps, glaring at Tobirama, “but I raise them; hawking is a past time of mine.”

Tobirama feels like his whole world has just been turned on its head, but at least he understood why Hashirama kept pushing them together; the elder Senju had seen the beautiful hawk perched watchfully on his shoulder many times and it made sense he knew about Madara’s past time. He also one of the very few people who knew about Tobirama's summoning contract, so once he’d seen Madara’s tattoo Hashirama had put it together. “That was rather clever of Anija,” Tobirama mutters distractedly.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Madara shoots back and Tobirama blinks in surprise, seeming to just remember that the Uchiha was in the room with him.

“Madara, is your tattoo a snow leopard?” Tobirama asks as calmly as he can, smirking a little the Uchiha’s eyes widen, “I thought so, mine is a hawk."

“So that’s why Hashirama keeps doing this,” Madara mutters and Tobirama nods, "how is a snow leopard connected to you?"

"Summoning contract," Tobirama says with a shrug and Madara falls silent for a brief moment.

“I’m still going to kick Hashirama's ass.”

“I will help you,” Tobirama declares with a vicious smirk, one that Madara instantly mirrors. They both realized they weren’t quite comfortable enough the idea of them being soulmates to ask to see the others tattoo but plotting revenging against Hashirama seemed like a great bonding activity.


	23. Indra/Mada/Tobi - "It's not what it looks like!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt: "It's not what it's looks like! Okay...maybe it is..." 
> 
> This one features kitsune Indra again! Warnings: Contains smut, knotting, and biting!

“Are you done yet?” Indra demands, glaring at the human daring to work on paperwork instead of paying attention to him.

“No,” Madara states, not even bothering to look up at the fox spirit he and Tobirama had accidentally freed not that long ago.

“Can’t you do that later?” Indra asks, pressing himself against Madara’s back, nibbling on the human’s ear, “we could be doing something much more fun.”

“I have work to do,” Madara mutters, but Indra doesn’t miss the hitch in his breath, “and just because it’s my turn to watch you doesn’t mean I can ignore it.”

“I don’t need to be watched,” Indra huffs, smirking when he feels Madara shudder, “I need to have some fun.”

“Go play with yourself,” Madara grumbles, trying to shove the distracting kitsune away from him.

Indra lets himself be pushed back with a pout, going to sulk in the corner. He hears Madara chuckle under his breath and frowns, deciding that the human will be playing with him regardless of those damn documents. Indra watches as Madara quickly gets absorbed in his work again, smirking as he silently makes his way over to the human.

“Indra!” Madara growls when the kitsune’s weight suddenly appears on his back again. “I told you–” A bushy tail tickling his nose cuts his words off and his mind goes a little fuzzy. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Madara frowns and swats the tail out of his face. “I told you I’m busy.”

Indra just smirks as he moves back again, knowing he’ll get what he wants in the end. It might be a bit underhanded, but that little spark of magic would just amplify Madara’s urges, not force him to act on them. Indra couldn’t wait to see how long the human’s resolve will last.

Madara makes it through two more documents before the heat pooling in his stomach finally becomes too distracting. “What did you do?” He demands, glaring at the smirking kitsune.

“I didn’t do anything,” Indra says innocently, hiding his smirk behind the tail he’s currently using as a pillow. “Maybe you just feel bad for being so mean to me.”

“I’m an asshole,” Madara states with an unimpressed look, “I don’t feel bad about anything.”

“Then perhaps you’re just as horny as I am.” That makes Madara blush darkly and Indra’s smirk widens.

“Why would I be?” Madara questions with a frown, “it’s your mating season not mine.”

“Are you trying to tell me you’ve never imagined taking my knot?” Indra purrs, loving the sudden burst of arousal he can smell on the human, “I could practically taste your desire when you and Tobirama discussed how foxes mate.”

“Should have known you weren’t asleep,” Madara huffs under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest as he wars with his mind. His eyes suddenly narrow as he glares at Indra again. “It was that damn tail.”

“Maybe,” Indra grins, sauntering over to the human and plopping down in his lap, “but all I did was make your desire harder to ignore; the fact of the matter is you want me.”

“No,” Madara states, fighting his growing desire to let the kitsune have his fun, “I’m with Tobirama…”

“You both belong to me,” Indra says, pulling Madara into a kiss the human quickly returns, even before he realizes what he’s doing. Pulling back with a victorious smirk, Indra trails kisses to Madara’s ear. “I won’t tell him.”

“F-fine…” Madara gasps when a tail rubs his aching erection; he knew Tobirama would find out eventually, but he also knew his partner desired the kitsune as well.

“Good boy,” Indra praises, stripping them both before Madara even realizes he’s moving.

“Fuck you,” Madara snaps, grunting in surprise when he’s suddenly shoved onto his hands and knees.

“We both know who’s getting fucked here,” Indra chuckles, drawing a whimper from Madara when he slips a finger in the human’s entrance. “Tobirama must have been rough with you last night for you to still be this loose.”

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Madara growls, trying to cover his embarrassment, and Indra is more than happy to listen. Gripping Madara’s hips hard enough to bruise, Indra slams into the willing body, both men moaning at the suddenness of it. Indra sets a bruising pace, each thrust battering Madara’s prostrate in a way that has the human gasping and moaning like a cheap whore. “Indra,” Madara whines, trying to crawl away, the sensations too much, too fast, but then teeth sink into his shoulder and he’s coming with a strangled shout.

“Mine,” Indra growls around the flesh his mouth, one hand gripping Madara’s hip hard enough to draw blood while the other wraps around Madara’s throat, squeezing and pulling him flush against the kitsune’s chest. The human whimpers and squirms, everything is too sensitive but it’s just the right kind of pain, and then he feels the knot pressing against his entrance. It takes Indra a few thrusts, but he gets his knot inside Madara, both hands returning to the human’s hips as he forces it as deep into the human as he can.

Madara nearly sobs with pleasure, his head dropping to rest on his forearms, he’s never felt so full in his life and he loves it! Just as he feels Indra still and shoot his load deeply inside him, a pair of shoes suddenly appear in his hazy vision. “It isn’t what it looks like,” Madara manages to gasp after a few seconds, glancing up at his partner, and Tobirama raises an eyebrow at that, “okay…maybe it is…”

“Finally got the knot, huh?” Tobirama asks as he crouches before Madara, grabbing his chin before the Uchiha can look away.

Madara flushes darkly, but he can’t quite form a reply because Indra shifts slightly, pressing the knot against his prostate and making him whimper.

“Don’t act like you haven’t been watching us,” Indra chuckles, lazily stroking the Uchiha’s erection as he groans in embarrassment. “Not when I can smell how aroused you are.”

“You two put on quite the show,” Tobirama agrees as he frees his cock, letting it hang before Madara’s face. Madara just opens his mouth, grunting when Tobirama thrusts in roughly. “I can’t believe you two started the fun without me.” Madara hums in apology, relaxing his throat so Tobirama can thrust deeper.

“Don’t worry, I’ll knot you too soon enough,” Indra promises with a purr, making both Tobirama and Madara groan. The kitsune watches Tobirama fuck Madara’s face, feeling the Uchiha clench around him in time with a particularly rough thrust. “My pretty little humans, so eager.” Indra chuckles in amusement as his words push them both over the edge, Madara struggling not to choke on Tobirama's release as his own cum splatters all over the floor. The Uchiha goes limp once Tobirama pulls out, nearly unconscious as Indra tugs his hips back slightly. It wouldn’t be long before he reduced Tobirama to the same state as Madara.


	24. Mada/Tobi/Izuna - "Okay...this is new."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Light bondage

“I hate your brother,” Izuna declares at he walks into Tobirama’s office, who doesn’t even bother to look up from the scroll he’s reading.

“What did Anija do this time?”

“He’s sending me out on a week-long mission!” Izuna exclaims and Tobirama finally looks up with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s part of his job Izuna.” The Senju points out in the tone he uses with his young students and Izuna glares at him.

“I’m going to miss your birthday because of it!”

“And?”

“It’s important to celebrate birthdays together when you’re in a relationship,” Izuna huffs and Tobirama shrugs, clearly not caring. “Fine, I’ll just have to leave you a surprise then!”

“You know I hate surprises,” Tobirama sighs, already resigning himself to something unpleasant in his future, “we could just celebrate tonight instead.”

“Or we could do both,” Izuna purrs and Tobirama just rolls his eyes as he lets the Uchiha drag him home for the night.

Tobirama mostly forgets about his conversation with Izuna, he was too busy trying to figure out why Madara was pricklier than normal since Izuna had left. The Senju knew the elder Uchiha was always more tense when Izuna left on missions, but even that didn’t explain all the attitude he was suddenly getting. It wasn’t until Hashirama reminds Tobirama that it’s his birthday that he remembers Izuna’s words and finds himself dreading the rest of the day.

“Hashirama’s sulking more than usual,” Madara states as he walks into Tobirama’s office around lunch time, “what did you do?”

“I refused to join him and Mito for dinner,” Tobirama frowns, “because Izuna left me a note that promised you had something special planned.”

“Ah, um…” Madara suddenly blushes a shade of red that rivals Sharingan and bolts from the room.

“Well this should fun,” Tobirama mutters a with a smirk, suddenly looking forward to whatever surprise Izuna had planned; anything that had Madara reacting like that promised to be good. That gives Tobirama the strength he needs to not throttle Hashirama when his brother barges into his office again.

“Tobi–”

“No,” Tobirama interrupts, looking up from the multiple documents he’s bouncing between to glare at Hashirama. “For the millionth time, I already have plans.”

“But Tobi, it’s your birthday!” Hashirama whines, “you should spend it with me!”

“It’s MY birthday, I’ll spend it with whoever I damn well want!”

“But–”

“NO!”

“Fine,” Hashirama sniffs, his eyes watery, “how about tomorrow?”

“I would like that,” Tobirama says, his harsh expression softening to a smile that has Hashirama beaming.

“Thank you!!” He exclaims, barely resisting the urge to tackle his brother into a bearhug when Tobirama shoots him a look that promises a painful death if he fucks up the carefully arranged paperwork. “I will see you tomorrow then, enjoy your birthday.”

“Thank you Anija,” Tobirama mutters, already focused back on his work.

It takes Tobirama longer than he would have liked to finish everything than he would have liked, but he makes it back just in time for dinner. He finds Madara putting a lovely looking fish on the table, in nothing more than a frilly pink apron he knows Izuna had a hand in.

“Okay…” Tobirama barely continues his chuckles when Madara blushes darkly, “this is new.”

“Happy birthday,” Madara mutters, walking over and pulling Tobirama down in a passionate kiss.

“Is this my surprise?” Tobirama questions, letting his arms settle around Madara’s waist so he can give the Uchiha’s ass a quick squeeze.

“Part of it,” Madara smirks, releasing the aprons ties with a practiced ease, leaving him naked before the Senju. Tobirama’s eyes are instantly drawn to the bright red ribbon crisscrossing Madara’s pale skin and ending in a bow around his cock.

“You two always know just what to get me,” Tobirama purrs, hunger making his voice drop an octave, “please tell me I get to open my present before dinner.”

“Presents come after dinner and dessert,” Madara chuckles, walking back to the table, well aware that Tobirama is blatantly staring at his ass, “and I’ve had to put up with this damn ribbon for 3 days now, you can make it through dinner.”

“3 days?” Tobirama repeats, struggling to tears his eyes away from Madara’s sinfully tempting ass so he can focus on the man’s words.

“Izuna did it before he left and put a seal on it so only you can remove it.”

Tobirama just stares at Madara for a moment as the two sit down to enjoy the Uchiha’s hard work; at least he finally had an answer. “So, this is why you’ve been such a joy to be around the last couple days.”

“Do you have any idea how distracting ribbon rubbing on your dick anytime you move is?” Madara growls, “I had to keep picturing your damn brother naked to stop myself from popping a boner every 5 minutes.”

“I am so sorry,” Tobirama laughs, “I’ll make it up to you once I get to unwrap my gift.”

“Damn right you will.”


	25. Madara/Senju Brothers - "You're in trouble now."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship vampire AU featuring: vampire Senju brothers and vampire hunter Madara. Warnings: blood and blood drinking

Madara was never trusting Izuna with assigning targets again, provided this colossal cluster fuck didn’t get him killed first. It was supposed to be a simple hunt, Izuna wouldn’t have given it to him except that he was still getting over a nearly fatal injury and needed to ease his way back into hunting. Now, instead of taking out some weak little creature he’s pushing his body as hard as he can to escape 4 of the oldest fucking vampires in the country.

A sharp, burning pain in his chest tells Madara it’s time to rest, but he does his best to ignore it. Between one breath and the next, his lungs are seizing up and he’s on the ground, coughing up blood. Shit! This was not where he wanted to be right now! He knows the vampires can smell the blood, probably can hear him struggling to get air back into his lungs, but Madara doesn’t focus on that. Instead, he forces his body to keep moving, dragging himself toward the remaining sunlight, knowing he’s safe if he can just make it there. Everything is going numb, which Madara knows is a bad sign, even worse than the fact that his shirt is suddenly sticking to chest where the wound lays. Madara doesn’t even see the blow that sends him crashing into the alley wall. He crumples to the ground, struggling not to choke on his own blood, when he spots 4 pairs of red eyes through the haze of unconsciousness licking at the edges of his vision. “Fuck.”

“You’re in trouble now,” one vampire chuckles as another kneels in front of Madara.

“Try and keep the blood inside you Hunter,” the vampire before him chides as he wipes some blood off Madara’s chin. Madara wants to recoil from the icy touch, especially when the vampire licks his finger clean, but the numbness has almost spread through his entire body and Madara knows he’s about to die. “Oh, he’s a tasty one.”

“Fuck off,” Madara spits, smirking when blood hits the bloodsucker’s cheek.

“Spunky,” the first one chuckles, “maybe we should keep him for a bit.”

“He’s going to bleed out soon,” a bored tone states, “let’s just drain him and go.”

“He looks familiar,” the last vampire mutters, a hand suddenly fisting the long part of Madara’s hair and yanking his head up enough for the vampire to see his face. “Wasn’t he the one that killed the Hagoromo scum targeting Kawarama?”

“That hunter died,” the vampire that had called Madara spunky says, “no human could survive a gapping hole in their chest!”

Madara wants to laugh at the vampire’s lack of faith in him, but all he manages to do is hack up more blood before he passes out.

When Madara comes to sometime later, several things war for his attention at once; the fact that’s he’s alive, the lack of pain when he breathes, and the handcuffs keeping him attached to the bed he’s laying on. After a moment he realizes that the vampires must have decided to keep him alive, he’s torn between being grateful and pissed off that he was now at the mercy of blood-sucking scum, but that didn’t explain the lack of pain from his wound. Madara knew he reopened it and even if they had treated him, which clearly they had or he’d be dead, it should still be burning every time he tried to breath.

“Finally awake?” The sudden voice to his right should startle Madara, but all he does is blink and look over at the pale vampire. “Confused?”

“Yes,” Madara says before he can stop himself, which has his brows furrowing in further confusion. He hadn’t intended to admit that, he was going to tell the bloodsucker to fuck off.

“You didn’t intend to say that, did you?” The vampire asks with a knowing smirk and Madara frowns even as he shakes his head. “Interesting…”

Before Madara can demand an explanation, the vampire disappears in a burst of inhuman speed, leaving the hunter alone with his thoughts. The fact that he couldn’t lie to the vampire tugged at a distant memory he couldn’t quite recall no matter how hard he tried. Taking a deep breath to calm his racing thoughts accidentally confirms that his wound is gone and that has Madara’s blood freezing in his veins. His inability to lie to the vampire, coupled with his wound healing, could only mean one thing; those fucking vampire scum had forced him to ingest their blood. It was well known that drinking a vampire’s blood could heal even a normally fatal wound and that if it came from a live vampire, subjected the drinker to the monster’s will. Well that was just fucking dandy, now Madara was going to have to figure out how to off himself before he could be used against the Organization. Lovely.

“Tobirama says you can’t lie to him.” Madara glances over at the door and finds all 4 Senju vampires there, much to his displeasure. When the hunter doesn’t immediately respond, the vampire frowns and takes a threatening step forward. “Is that true Hunter?”

“Yes.” The sudden, honest response must shock the bloodsucker because Madara sees his deep red, almost brown, eyes widen slightly. “Can you lie to me?”

Madara is silent for a long moment before he shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Could he possibly be bound to all of our wills?” The vampire that asks looks like his genes couldn’t decide on his appearance and instead left him looking like Tobirama on one half and the eldest Senju brother on the other half.

“Only one way to find out,” the brown-haired vampire with a scar on his right cheeks says with a smirk. “Are you the hunter who saved me that Hagoromo prick?”

“I am,” Madara says with a frown, realizing he’s likely bound to all four vampires because clearly some god out there fucking hates him.

“Do you know who we are?” The mismatched vampire asks and Madara just nods. “Who are we?”

“You’re the Senju bastards,” Madara grumbles, somewhat glad he can still be an asshole, “the oldest bloodsuckers in the country; Hashbrown, Snowflake, Chimera, and Scar-face.”

“Those aren’t our names!” Tobirama exclaims, clearly pissed and it’s only his brother’s hand on his shoulder that stops him from lunging at the hunter.

“I’m Hashirama, these are my younger brothers Tobirama, Itama, and Kawarama.”

“I know,” Madara smirks, hoping he can antagonize Tobirama into killing him, “my names fit better.”

“Can we kill him now?” Tobirama mutters angrily and Itama nods in agreement, clearly unhappy with his nickname too.

“He’s the first human to be bound to 4 vampires,” Kawarama grins, finding the nicknames funny, “we can’t kill him yet. I’m surprised you’re not trying to run a million different tests on him yet Tobi-nii.”

“He’s too mouthy to be a good subject,” Itama and Tobirama state at the same time and Madara can’t help but laugh.

“I think we all know I’ll die before I tell you anything about the Organization,” Madara states, drawing the vampire’s attention back to him, “so just let them kill me and get it over with.”

“We don’t intend to ask for any information on your silly little organization,” Hashirama says with a dark grin, “you’ve never posed a threat to us, so why waste such a unique opportunity on something so trivial?”

“Hashi-nii is right,” Itama grins after a moment, “it would be a shame not to have some fun with our tasty new toy.”

“I suppose we can always gag him,” Tobirama practically purrs and Madara groans, letting his head fall back against the bed with a muffled thump.

“Let’s see how he reacts to our venom,” Kawarama suggests and Madara decides that the gods really fucking hate him because the first set of fangs in his neck cause a spark of pleasure to race down his spine instead of the burning pain he was hoping for.


	26. Madara/Tobirama - "On your knees."

Today was the day, Izuna decides as he lies in wait, that he would finally get proof that his brother seeing someone. He had a running bet with Hashirama, one he was going to win, because Hashirama refused to believe Madara would start dating without telling them. Having grown up with Madara, Izuna knew better; his brother was as secretive as they come and would take torture over talking about his personal life or feelings any day. It was for this reason he’d borrowed a chakra suppression from the Senju demon and was currently hiding in the living room closet. Thankfully Izuna doesn’t have to wait long before he hears the front door open, Madara’s brash voice carrying further than his softer-spoken partner.

“Would you stop!?” Madara snaps as his voice drifts closer, “not here!”

Izuna can’t hear the response, but the other person must do something, because he hears his brother groan. As two sets of footsteps walk past his hiding spot, a horrifying thought crosses Izuna’s mind; Madara was going to have sex on the couch, he’d never be able to use it again! To preserve the couch’s honor, Izuna reaches for the door, only for every nerve in his body to go numb when Madara’s special friend speaks.

“On your knees.” The deep voice murmurs and Izuna shakes his head in denial. No! No, no, no, Madara couldn’t be banging that bastard! Absolutely not! Izuna wouldn’t allow it!

“Tobirama,” a sharp gasps interrupts Madara’s words, “that hurts you ass!”

“Hold still or it will hurt more!” Tobirama snaps and Izuna can’t take it anymore, bursting from the closet to save both the couch and Madara.

“What are you doing to my brother!?” Izuna demands, glaring at Tobirama, who just blinks in surprise from his seat on said couch.

“Izuna?” Madara questions, glancing over Tobirama’s thigh to look at his brother, “why were you in the closet?”

“Why are you between his legs!?” Izuna shoots back, eye transfixed on Madara’s shirtless form kneeling between Tobirama’s spread legs, the albino’s hands resting on one of Madara’s shoulders.

“I asked first!”

“He was clearly spying on us,” Tobirama states, using Madara’s momentary surprise to harshly yank back on the older man’s shoulder, making him curse in pain. “Your idiot of a brother dislocated his shoulder yesterday and failed to mention it until Hashirama hugged him.”

“That hurt you bastard!” Madara growls, glaring at Tobirama as he rubs his shoulder, ignoring the fact that his fingers brush over Tobirama’s.

“You were helping him…?” Izuna mutters, trying to gather his scattered thoughts, “but it sounded so dirty…”

“That was intentional,” Tobirama chuckles, giving Madara’s shoulders a squeeze before he leans back against the couch, “I figured you were up to something like this when I felt your chakra disappear.”

“You knew?” Izuna pouts and Tobirama nods.

“Hashirama told me about the bet you two have,” he shrugs, “and I know how you always feel the need to be right, so it was easy to guess you were trying to find proof.”

“Aren’t you too old to be betting on my love life?” Madara frowns as he stands up to glare at his brother, “and you had better not breath a word of this to Hashirama!”

“I hate you both,” Izuna huffs, storming off when Tobirama pulls Madara into his lap; he’d just burn the couch later.


	27. Indra/Tobirama - "Take off your clothes."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU where Indra and Tobirama are vloggers. This was inspired by Blackberreh on tumblr!

Tobirama had just finished a collab with Madara, blowing up Hashirama’s shitty computer had been way more fun that it should have been, when he’d found a message from Indra requesting they do a collab the next day. Not wanting to seem too eager, Tobirama had pretended to check his completely free schedule before getting back to the beauty vlogger and agreeing to meet up with him tomorrow. While doing collabs with Madara was fun, his favorites were with Indra, always calm and soothing plus Indra was just pretty in a way Madara wasn’t.

The next day finds Tobirama standing in the spare room Indra uses to shoot his videos. Indra is one of the most dedicated vloggers Tobirama has ever met; his set up made sure there was always just the right amount of light to flatter whoever is getting made over. Not to mention the fact that the older man always looked perfect, on or off camera.

“Take off your clothes.” That brings Tobirama’s thoughts to a screeching halt and he just stares blankly at Indra.

“Excuse me?”

“I said take off your clothes,” Indra repeats with a smirk, clearly amused by Tobirama’s reaction, “I know you helped Madara blow something up yesterday. I just want to make sure he didn’t damage you.”

“I’m fine,” Tobirama mutters, but the pointed look has him sighing and removing everything except his boxers. “I’m not taking anything else off.”

“I can work with this,” Indra assures, circling Tobirama and examine the large amount of pale skin revealed to him. After a moment he comes to stand in front of the science vlogger and hands him a bottle of oil. “I got asked to test this out and you were the first person that came to mind.”

“Massage oil?” Tobirama mutters as he reads over the ingredients, “why me?”

“I know you have some sensitivities to certain products, and this is specially designed for people with sensitive skin,” Indra explains but the glint in his eyes hints to a less innocent reason. “Plus, you are always tense, so what do you say?”

“Well I don’t see any of the ingredients I know I react to,” Tobirama finally says, handing the bottle back to Indra, “and I suppose a massage would be nice. Will you be recording this?”

“No,” Indra says, “the company just wants me to test it and do a review for them. I was specifically told I didn’t need to make a video demoing it.”

“All right, where do you want me?” Tobirama asks and Indra just smirks as he points to the table off to one side. With one last sigh for good measures, Tobirama climbs onto the table and lays on his stomach.

“Perfect,” Indra grins, following at slower pace. Once Tobirama is settled, Indra pours some of the oil onto Tobirama’s back and gets to work.

Tobirama feels himself relaxing under Indra’s skilled touch; the man knew his way around a knotted muscle. Indra’s fake nails occasionally prick Tobirama’s back, but that just adds to his enjoyment. Embarrassingly, Tobirama feels his body reacting to the heavenly touch. “You’re good at this,” Tobirama comments, mentally patting himself on the back for keeping his voice normal.

“I used to be a massage therapist,” Indra admits as he continues to work the oil into Tobirama’s back, “but the clients I always seemed to attract wanted our sessions to end in sex.”

“People are dumb,” Tobirama mutters, barely biting a groan when Indra starts on a stubborn knot in his shoulder, “I can see why they might think that though.”

“Oh?” Indra inquires with a raised eyebrow, wondering if Tobirama is even aware of what he just said.

“You’re unfairly attractive,” the younger mand admits, too relaxed to think about what he’s saying, “and you’re clearly skilled with your hands.”

“Tobirama are you asking me for sex?” The beauty vlogger asks, amusement clear in his tone.

“I wouldn’t say no,” Tobirama groans, feeling like putty under Indra’s sinful hands.

“Then this worked perfectly,” Indra chuckles, leaning down to kiss Tobirama’s cheek as the other shifts to glance over his shoulder.

Tobirama’s words finally catch up to him and he groans, flushing in embarrassment. “There never was request, was there?” He mutters, blushing even darker when Indra’s kisses him.

“Nope,” Indra smirks as he straightens up, resuming the massage before Tobirama can get too tense, “but this seemed like a great way to see how you felt.”

“You’re horrible.”

“Don’t forget unfairly attractive and good with my hands,” Indra teases, not fighting when Tobirama sits up and glares at him.

“I hate you.” He states and Indra laughs, grabbing a towel to wipe his hands off on.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever said that after one my massages,” Indra says with an over the top gasp, “how about I help you get cleaned up and take you out for coffee?”

“Fine,” Tobirama reluctantly agrees, because he’d never been able to say no to free coffee. While Indra’s back is turned, the science vlogger can’t help but smirk, he just scored a date with his crush and had gotten a free massage out of the deal.


	28. Indra/Hashirama - "I'm waiting."

Why hadn’t he paid attention when Tobirama was talking? Sure, his brother tended to drone on, especially about science and other complicated topics, but if only he’d been listening, he might not be in this situation.

“Well human?” The dragon mutters, red eyes glittering like jewels as it watches Hashirama squirm, “I’m waiting.”

“Um…” Hashirama’s mind draws a blank on what he can say to get out of this alive. A hasty step backwards has the man stepping on his own pant leg and falling flat on his ass.

“Such a graceful human,” the dragon chuckles, its long neck shifting so its snout is mere inches from Hashirama.

“Not really,” Hashirama chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “my brother likes to tell me I walk like someone who has no concept of where their limbs are.”

“He’s not wrong,” the dragon states, observing the strange human before it, “I ask again, what brings you to my domain?”

“Do you mean this cave?” Hashirama asks as he slowly pulls a few of the herbs he’d gathered, “I was collecting these.”

“You can here for weeds?”

“They’re not weeds!” Hashirama exclaims, cradling the precious ingredients protectively to his chest, “they are key ingredients in the medicine I need to help my sick clanmates. I wouldn’t usually come this far, but the drought has killed my usual supply.”

“You would risk bringing the wrath of a dragon down upon your head to save a few humans?”

“Yes,” Hashirama responds without hesitation. “One of them is my brother, I can’t lose him to the same illness that claimed our mother when we were young.”

“You are a strange human,” the dragon muses, “but why come this deep? I doubt the weeds grow down here.”

“There’s not weeds,” Hashirama huffs as he returns them to his bag, “and I didn’t mean to come this far, I fell.”

The dragon just stares at Hashirama for a long moment before it gestures lazily toward the way Hashirama had come. “Go, before I change my mind.”

“Thank you!” Hashirama exclaims as he quickly bolts from the cave, happy the dragon hadn’t killed him.

The dragon puts the encounter out of his mind until nearly a week later when the human shows up again. “Why have you come back?”

“I wanted to thank you again,” Hashirama explains with a grin, sitting on the ground before the dragon, completely unafraid. “Everyone lived thanks to those herbs and you sparring my life.”

“What makes you think I care about you humans? Or that I’ll spare you a second time?”

“You don’t seem like a mean dragon,” Hashirama explains, his grin widening, “you wouldn’t have spared me the first time if you were. My brother said it was foolish to come here, I wanted to prove him wrong.”

“Your brother is right, you are a fool,” the dragon chuckles grinning at the depressed slouch the human takes on. “This brother of yours must be the smarter one.”

“Tobi is a genius!” Hashirama declares, shining brightly like the sun, “he’s always been really smart, even when we were kids. I am just talented in healing, but Tobi, he’s talented in everything!”

“Such high praise for a species that would sooner wipe each other off the planet than get along,” the dragon states, not missing the way Hashirama flinches at the words.

“I suppose us human just seem silly to such a majestic race like yourself, huh?” Hashirama muses quietly, his words sincere but his tone distant. “It’s true we’ve waged vicious wars against each other, war claimed the lives of my father and two youngest brothers, but we are at peace now.”

The dragon is silent as he observes the depressed aura that has fallen over the usually sunny human and for the first time in centuries, he actually feels bad. “At least you humans no longer try and trick us dragons into fighting for you.”

“Dragons used to fight alongside us?” Hashirama asks, his eye widening like an excited child, “did you ever fight alongside the Senju Clan? Is that how your horn got broken? Sorry, was that rude to ask? Are you –” A fur-tipped tail suddenly whacks Hashirama in the face, cutting off his questions.

“How can you ask that many questions and breath at the same time?” The dragon asks as he moves his tail, “it shouldn’t be possible. I was never foolish enough to fight alongside humans, their reasons for wanting my help were pathetic. My broken horn is a badge of honor, I successfully defended my territory.”

“You sound like you have many stories to tell…” Hashirama mutters, thinking over his next words very carefully. “Mister Dragon, would it be alright if I kept visiting you? You must get lonely here all by yourself.”

“You may call me Indra,” the dragon introduces, squinting against the radiant smile the human gives him, “and if you really must, you may visit me again.”

“Oh, thank you!” Hashirama beams, “I am Hashirama Senju and I will return soon, I swear it.”

Indra watches the strange human leave, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his lips. Well at least the coming years wouldn’t be as boring as the last couple decades had been.


	29. Indra/Mada/Tobi - "First one to make a noise loses."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indra is a deity in this one. Warnings: smut, tentacle sex, and double bj.
> 
> This one refused to be short and is over 1600 words...

If there was one thing Indra liked about being an impossibly old deity, it was that humans still felt the need to make sacrifices to him. Human sacrifices had always been his favorite, they were so fun to toy with for a couple years, unfortunately, the practice had fallen out of favor some millennia back. That was until a couple decades ago when the heads of two rival clans had tried to sacrifice each other’s children. Normally Indra wouldn’t have been bothered by such sacrifices, where they came from made little difference to him, but the fact that both clans could trace their roots back to him and his brother and would dare try and drag him into their pathetic war just pissed him off. He’d taken the sacrifices and promptly set the whole forest on fire before abandoning the clans for years.

Madara and Tobirama turned out to be the perfect sacrifices for him and Indra had very quickly bound them to him so they wouldn’t grow old and die like the last ones had. The two took quickly to their training and usually got along like the fire and water they easily learn to command. Despite that, the deity is not surprised the first time the teenagers show up to training smelling of each other. Indra found it cute they seem to think he’s not aware of everything that goes on in his realm but had decided to let them have their fun, wanting to save the knowledge until he felt he needed it.

Tobirama and Madara had just returned from the human world, Indra having sent them there to quell the fighting between their clans, and the deity could tell they were emotionally exhausted. “Not as easy as you thought it would be?” Indra asks, smirking a little when identical pairs of red eyes glare at him.

“Only our brothers remembered us,” Madara mutters as he flops down onto the plush cushions Indra is seated at.

“Our fathers never cared what happened to us.” Tobirama says, sitting down next to Madara with much more grace.

“Do you wish to return?” Indra finds himself asking, hoping his favorite sacrifices didn’t think he was holding them against their will. Tobirama and Madara share a long look before they shake their heads, surprising the ancient deity.

“Our place is here with you,” Madara states honestly, an easy grin on his face.

“It would be nice to visit our brothers occasionally, but we prefer it here with you.” A small smile graces Tobirama’s lips and Indra finds himself grinning happily for the first time in a long, long time.

“Then allow me to take your minds off the stupidity of mortals,” Indra says, his grin turning sinister as he decides it time to cash in on their secret.

“What did you have in mind?” Madara asks, confusion clear on both men’s faces as they look at Indra.

“What’s that game you two like to play?” Indra mutters, rubbing his chin in thought, “oh that’s right: first one to make a noise loses.” The two sacrifices blush darkly as they suddenly realize their relationship has never been a secret. “Did you two really think I’m not aware of what happens in my realm?”

“I told you he knew,” Madara groans, dropping his head into his hands as Tobirama suddenly finds his shoes very interesting.

“So, are we playing or not?” Indra asks, raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. After a moment of embarrassed shuffling the two finally glance at each other and nod. “Good,” the deity purrs, his magic suddenly flaring to life, inky black tentacles twining around their ankles. Indra nearly gets an indignant squawk from Madara as he drags both humans closer, but he catches himself just in time.

“I suppose I should give you two some incentive, shouldn’t I?” Indra muses as he quickly and efficiently strips the two bare. The tentacles multiply and easily pin the humans’ hands behind their back while another tentacle lazily strokes them. “Let’s see how about the winner gets my cock up their ass first.”

Madara and Tobirama’s cocks twitch in interest at his offer, but Indra isn’t surprised. He knew both human enjoyed bottoming, he knew several things each one enjoyed and intended to use that knowledge against them right now. Indra would have his favorite human sacrifices screaming with pleasure before too long.

Tobirama bites his lip as he is pressed against the wall, arms pinned above him while his legs are spread open and pinned there. The tentacle around his cock keeps up its lazy strokes, never fast enough to be anything but frustrating. A final tentacle wraps around his neck, making his breath hitch, and forces him to look straight at where Madara is being molested by his own set of tentacles. It really shouldn’t surprise Tobirama that Indra knew he got off watching Madara get off just as easily as actually having sex with Madara.

Madara nearly whimpers as the tentacles keep his legs spread open and his hands pinned uselessly behind him. He hated being helpless, but it never failed to turn him on when he was all tied up and powerless before his bedmate. Indra moves over to him, one finger teasing his entrance as a tentacle suddenly squeezes his throat, nearly cutting off his air supply. Madara just glares at Indra, biting back a moan when the tentacle squeezes tighter. Of course, their bastard deity would know all their kinks and then have the nerve to use them against them like this!

“Why so angry Madara?” Indra teases, fully pressing his finger into the human, finding the shudder that races up Madara’s spine adorable. “Were you not expecting me to have paid this close of attention to my two favorite humans?” A second finger quickly joins the first and Madara withers in pleasure when his prostate is mercilessly prodded.

Tobirama watches transfixed as a third finger teases Madara’s rim, his own hole feeling achingly empty. A moan nearly slips past his bruised lips as a tentacle easily slides into his ass, the magic sparking with energy. Indra sets a brutal pace as a third finger sinks into Madara, the tentacle inside Tobirama’s mirroring his movements. It easily finds his prostate, and Tobirama does his best to stay quiet as that wonderful spot is caressed with each movement. Tobirama’s eyes slip close in pleasure and suddenly the tentacle around his neck is squeezing tightly, clearly in warning. He manages to force his eyes open once more, nearly coming when he sees a pale hand wrap around Madara’s cock.

Indra smirks as he watches Tobirama and Madara, knowing they are near their breaking points. “That’s it my precious humans,” the deity murmurs, his voice huskier than normal as the objects around his humans’ cocks pick up speed, “come for me.” Much to his delight, both Madara and Tobirama come with a strangled shout of his name. “Oh dear, you both lost,” Indra chuckles, withdrawing his fingers from Madara, making the human whimper.

“You won,” Tobirama pants, hanging limply as the tentacles around his cock and in his ass slip away.

“Even if you cheated,” Madara grumbles, panting as he sags in the tentacles hold.

“I know just what I want for my prize,” Indra grins, slowly release his humans so neither one of them fall, “both of you come here.” Madara and Tobirama just stumble over to the deity, Tobirama having farther to go but he still manages to only be a few seconds behind Madara. “Such good human sacrifices,” Indra all but purrs as he strokes a hand through their soft hair. “I think it’s time you served me; don’t you agree?”

Tobirama and Madara just nod, eyes instantly drawn to Indra’s lap as the deity frees his cock from his normally loose pants. As Indra shifts to his knees, his hands return to the human’s hair and he gently nudges them in the right direction. Tobirama and Madara take the hint, each tilting their heads just right, so their lips meet around the tip of Indra’s cock. Indra groans as their tongues come into the fray, his grip tightening on their hair. Dual smirks curling against him is Indra’s warning before Madara’s searing hot mouth engulfs his tip while Tobirama trails kisses down his shaft to suck on one of his balls.

“You two are good at this,” Indra moans, yanking on Madara’s hair in protest when the human releases his cock with a wet pop. He doesn’t have a chance to voice his complaint before Tobirama’s mouth replaces Madara’s.

“So how do you want to do this _Indra-sama_?” Madara purrs against the deity’s cock, “do you intend to mark us both or just one?”

“Both,” Indra manages to mutter as he thrusts into Tobirama’s mouth, his humans were too good at this. Despite wanting to feel both again, Indra still groans when Tobirama’s mouth leaves him briefly. Madara and Tobirama’s lips meet once more around Indra’s head as each one brings a hand up to stroke what their mouths can't reach. It doesn’t take long before the stimulation is too much and Indra yanks the two back by their hair, his release splattering their faces.

“Your face is a mess,” Tobirama chuckles breathlessly as he and Madara lock eyes.

“So is yours,” Madara grins, pulling Tobirama into a heated kiss as Indra flops backwards with a groan.

“You two are going to be the death of me,” Indra groans, unable to tear his eyes away from the show before him. Madara glances back at him, smirking when he sees Indra’s eyes trained on the two humans, and then licks a trail of cum off Tobirama’s cheek. Indra feels himself flushing for the first in his life and a dark smirk pulls at his lips. “If you keep that up, I’m going to fuck you through the mattress.”

Tobirama and Madara share a devious smirk that has Indra growing hard once more.


	30. Izuna/Itama - "We can't do that here!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite canon compliant: Itama & Izuna are both alive, Itama has heterochromia, (one red and one dark brown eye), and Indra is Madara's older brother. This one has background Madara/Tobirama & Indra/Hashirama. 
> 
> Warnings: semi-public sex, bj, and office shenanigans

Izuna stares at the stack of paperwork that never seems to end and sighs as he slouches in his chair. He still cursed the day Hashirama had convinced him holding a position in the Hokage Tower was an honor and that he, Tobirama, and Madara couldn’t function without him. The sound of his door opening has Izuna sitting up straight, wanting to look somewhat professional, until he spots a familiar head of black and white hair.

“Itama?” Izuna raises an eyebrow as he meets the heterochromia eyes of his lover; he’d thought he was still in the doghouse from his last, rather lovely comparison of Tobirama to a horse’s ass.

“Tobi-nii is being as thick headed as Hashi-nii,” Itama mutters crossly as he storms over to Izuna, shoves his chair back and plops into the Uchiha’s lap. Well at least Izuna knew his lover wasn’t mad at him anymore.

“What are you two disagreeing on this time?” Izuna asks, running his fingers through the softer, white half of Itama’s hair.

“Who’s dating the sexier Uchiha,” Itama huffs with a pout, “he refuses to accept that I am clearly with superior brother.”

Izuna’s chest puffs up with pride almost against his will as he practically preens at the compliment. “Well he does have horrible eyesight,” he points out, “you’ll have to forgive him for saying crazy things like that when he really can’t see how right you are.”

Itama opens his mouth to respond before he suddenly frowns and darts under Izuna’s desk. The Uchiha has a whole two seconds to wonder just what in the hell is going on before Hashirama bursts into the room. “Izuna!”

“What?” Izuna demands, rubbing his ears from the unexpectedly loud noise, seems Itama wasn’t the only annoyed Senju.

“Have you seen Itama?”

“No,” Izuna states blandly as he examines his fingernails, “why do you ask?”

“He’s fighting with Tobirama again,” Hashirama frowns, another hint that he’s annoyed with his younger siblings, “and I want to sit them down together and force them to talk like rational adults.”

“None of you Senju are rational adults,” Izuna chuckles, barely holding back a yelp when Itama pinches his inner thigh. He wants to question why Itama’s hands are even there in the first place, but he can’t with the oblivious tree of a Senju in front of him.

“I am so tired of dealing with brats today!” Hashirama snaps, his chakra lashing out in frustration and even a non-sensor like Izuna can feel it. “I don’t even know why they are fighting when clearly my Uchiha is the best looking!”

“Can’t argue with that,” Izuna mutters as Hashirama turns to leave, nearly jolting out of his seat when something touches his cock. “Ah!”

“What was that Izuna?” Hashirama questions as he glances over his shoulder at the grinning Uchiha.

“I just wanted to ask if you and Aniki will be joining Madara and I for dinner tomorrow,” Izuna says, grabbing Itama’s wrist in a firm grip to stop his little minx from trying anything else. “You Senju should be done fighting by then, yes?”

“I doubt it,” Hashirama sighs as he leaves the room, likely going to seek comfort from the eldest Uchiha brother.

Once Izuna is sure Hashirama is gone, he glares down at Itama. “What in the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“You are more attractive than Indra,” Itama states, but Izuna isn’t swayed, tightening his grip when the Senju makes a grab for his cock again.

“Indra is fucking gorgeous,” Izuna admits, “he’s the only one of us that really takes care of their appearance, so I have no problem saying he’s more attractive than me. However, I am definitely more attractive than Madara, so you’re doing better than one of your older brothers.”

“Fine,” Itama sighs before a devious smirk graces his lips and he tries to tug his wrist free, “can you let go? I can’t give you a blow job under your desk if you don’t.”

“We can’t do that here!” Izuna protests, even as he releases Itama’s wrist and the Senju wastes no time in freeing him from his pants.

“It will just be our little secret then,” Itama purrs, leaning forward to draw the head into mouth.

“Ah!” Izuna gasps, his hands dropping to Itama’s hair as he struggles not to buck into the moist heat slowly surrounding him. Itama grips Izuna’s hips tightly as slowly bobs his head up and down Izuna’s length, knowing the slow pace is torture for the Uchiha. “Itama!” Izuna whines, tightening his hold on the other’s hair and trying to drag him down. “Hurry up!”

Itama purrs, smirking around the cock in his mouth, and Izuna nearly comes right then; his little Senju was too sexy for his own good. Biting his lip to stifle his noises, he was still at work after all, Izuna nearly draws blood when he feels Itama’s throat constrict around him. Just before Izuna can find his release, his door slams open and the Uchiha jolts forward in his chair with a yelp, nearly choking Itama.

“What the fuck!?” Izuna growls, glaring at Tobirama, who just regards his flushed rival with a raised eyebrow.

“I need to speak with Itama,” Tobiramam states before he smirks, “but I’m going to guess his mouth is busy.” He glances at the desk where he can sense his brother. “Eat a mint before you come see me Itama.” Tobirama leaves just as quickly as he came, leaving a mortified set of younger siblings behind.


	31. Madara/Tobirama - "What did you just say?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU! Warnings: Dark Tobirama, Dark Madara, and threatening each other with knives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these last couple chapters took so long! Real life got really, really hectic for a couple weeks and I just had so little time to write. Even though this is late, I hope you all enjoyed the ride!

Madara nearly drives pass the pale figure walking down the side of the road, it hadn’t been that long since he’d picked up his last hitchhiker, but something makes him stop and offer the guy a ride. As the white-haired young man gets into the car with a relieved smile, Madara can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. Yes, this one would be perfect.

“Thanks.” The young man shuts the door before he lets his eyes wander over the foolish man’s form. “I’m Tobirama.”

“Madara,” the older man greets, “where should I take you?”

“I’m trying to get back to the University, my friends ditched me,” Tobirama says, pouting just enough to get Madara to pay attention. It was always too easy to distract men like these, they never saw their end coming until it was too late.

“Kids these days,” Madara chuckles as he starts driving again, mentally smirking when the locks automatically engage, this new technology made things even easier. He realizes Tobirama is flirting with him, honestly all men were the same, too easily distracted by his looks and never paying attention to anything else. “I can’t believe they’d ditch someone like you.”

“I’m no fun according them,” Tobirama says, relaxing back into the seat, discretely watching their surroundings, looking for the perfect reason to get Madara off the main road. “Not that I’m not grateful and all, but I’m surprised you stopped.”

“It’s dangerous for someone as pretty as you to be walking along the road,” Madara says, because it’s true it had made the young man easy prey for him, “all sorts of sickos in the world today.”

“How do you know I’m not a serial killer?” Tobirama challenges with a raised eyebrow, he always liked to see his victims squirm for a moment before they dismiss him as a threat.

“The chances of two serial killers being in the same car are astronomical.” A cruel smirk twists his lips when Tobirama tenses up and stares at him for a long moment.

“Cute,” the young man finally laughs, this was a first for him, “you don’t look like anything but a lady killer.”

Madara can’t help but laugh at that, he was used to people making a joke when he brought up the fact he was the serial killer. Honestly no one ever suspects a good looking, well off man is picking them up just to kill them. “I don’t discriminate,” Madara says with an easy grin, “what about you Snowflake? Do you only kill ladies?”

Tobirama’s eye twitches at the nickname and he silently promises that Madara’s end will not be quick, before he smirks in a manor that never fails to get his victims focusing on sex instead of self-preservation. “Where’s the fun in targeting women?” He asks with just enough of a purr to get Madara to pay attention, “men are much more challenging and infinitely more fun to play with.”

Madara has to admit this guy is good, if he wasn’t looking for the best spot to kill him, he might almost be lulled into a false sense of security. Still, maybe he could have some fun with his prey, it had been awhile since he’d picked up one this cute and this willing. “Do you often hitchhike _Tobirama_?” Madara asks, rolling the young man’s name off his tongue in a way that has Tobirama shuddering. He really was perfect, Madara almost hated to kill him.

“Only when I really need a ride,” Tobirama mutters, blushing slightly at the way Madara says his name, it wasn’t often his victims were able to dig up such feelings from him. At least he knew he’d get to enjoy some decent sex before he started hacking into the older man. When they turn onto one the lesser used side roads, Tobirama can barely contain his smirk, especially when the car’s check engine light suddenly flashes. This was too easy.

“I just had this thing looked at,” Madara mutters in false anger as he pulls off to the side of the road and shoots an apologetic smile at his prey. “Sorry about this, give me just a minute.” Tobirama just nods and Madara gets out of the car, popping the hood so he can pretend to check and see what’s wrong. He knew the young man would only last a couple minutes before he naturally got out of the car to try and help and then his fate would be sealed.

Tobirama smirks darkly once the hood of the car blocks his victim’s view; this couldn’t have gone better if he’d planned it himself. He waits a moment before he gets out of the car, one hand tightly clenched around the knife hidden in his pocket. With a practiced ease Tobirama is behind Madara, the knife pressed against the older man’s throat.

Madara feels the sharp, cold, metal against his throat and can’t help but chuckle. “So, you weren’t kidding about being a serial killer then,” he says, his tone far too light for someone being held at knifepoint. Even without seeing the knife, Madara’s willing to bet it matches the one currently in his grip, just out of Tobirama’s sight. “You must be my copycat then.”

“What did you just say?” Tobirama can’t help but ask, surprised at how calm his victim is. Did this guy really think pretending to be a serial killer would save him? Madara’s arm shifts and Tobirama feels something sharp press against him. Glancing down, he’s surprised to find a blade identical to his own resting threatingly against his unprotected stomach.

“They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery,” Madara practically purrs, his foot striking Tobirama’s ankle and knocking the younger man to the ground with a practiced ease. Before the stunned man can even think to move Madara is on him, legs straddling the other’s hips, one had pinning Tobirama’s hand still gripping his knife to the ground, while the other rests his own knife against Tobirama’s throat. “So that means this encounter can go one of two ways. I can kill you right now, or…”

“Or?” Tobirama mutters, staring up at the man he’s admired for a long time, almost unable to believe this is really happening. What were the odds he’d been planning to kill the man that had inspired him to given into his violent urges?

“Or I can keep you until you break.”

Tobirama moans at the dark tone, grabbing a fistful of Madara’s hair and dragging the older man down into a kiss full of teeth. “You can’t break what’s already broken,” he mutters against Madara’s lips, feeling more than seeing the other’s smirk.

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about writing a follow-up for a few of these, so I'm curious, are there any days you want to see a short wrap-up for? The only days I won't do are 12 & 20 because they are related to an upcoming series I'm working on. Other than that, let me know which ones y'all want to see!


End file.
